Pure Love
by Tamaki Navaara
Summary: Aku sangat mencintai Miku. Tapi aku tak bisa mengacuhkan perasaan kembaranku sendiri. Aku mengerti betapa sakitnya Rin saat dia tahu apa yang terjadi antara aku dan Miku.. Chapter 7.  Maap Updet lama
1. Chapter 1

**- Disclaimer-****  
>VOCALOID 2 © Yamaha<br>**

**-Fiction-****  
>PURE LOVE <strong>© dark 130898<strong>  
><strong>

**Genre: Romance**

**Rated: T**

**Pairing: Rin X Len, Len X Miku  
><strong>

**Summary: "Cinta itu tercipta dengan sendirinya. Dan tidak bisa dihilangkan dengan sengaja. Benar kan? Jadi kau tak perlu berusaha keras untuk tak mencintaiku lagi. Kau hanya perlu menjalani waktu seperti biasanya ". Aku sangat mencintai gadis berambut panjang itu. Tapi aku juga tak tega untuk mengacuhkan perasaan kembaranku. Aku tahu betapa sakitnya Rin saat mengetahui aku begitu menyukai , typo.  
><strong>

**Check It Out!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1: <strong>

**Warning: Len, Miku, Rin = 13 years.**

" Len!" kudengar suara lembut seorang gadis dari belakang. Aku mengenali suara itu. "Tunggu sebentar."

Aku berhenti dan berbalik ke arahnya. Jantungku berdetak kencang. Memang itulah reaksiku jika menatap matanya. Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa. "A-apa?" tanyaku gugup.

"Aku tahu kau ini memang siswa yang jenius," Katanya, membuatku malu. " Karena itu, aku ingin minta bantuan padamu." Lanjutnya.

"Ba- ba- bantuan?" dia mengangguk, " Bantuan apa?"

"Yah... kurasa selama ini kau tahu bahwa aku memang... siswa yang bodoh di matematika." Sampai saat ini, aku masih belum menangkap jelas apa inti pembicaraan kami sekarang, "Karena itu... apa pulang sekolah nanti kau punya waktu? Aku masih belum mengerti tentang materi bab ini..." katanya sambil malu- malu. Wajahku pun kut blushing.

" Yah...i-itu.. boleh saja."

" Nanti, pulang sekolah di kelasmu, ya! Setelah semuanya pulang!" Miku pun berlari lenyap meninggalkanku. Jantungku masih berdebar, apa lagi mengingat senyum manis yang tertoreh di wajahnya tadi.

Kata- kata terakhirnya tadi, _'setelah semuanya pulang!'_ itu bukan maksudnya 'kita hanya berdua setelah orang lain sudah pulang' kan..?

Aku, Len Kagamine, adalah seorang lelaki yang punya kembaran seorang perempuan, dan kadang aku merasa aku adalah lelaki terpayah di sekolah ini. Kenapa? Karena aku tidak berani menyatakan perasaanku pada gadis kelas sebelah, Miku. Miku memang cantik. Populer. Jago bahasa Inggris dan Prancis. Nilai pelajaran sejarahnya pun selalu seperti aku, yang Cuma bisa matematika. Itu pun kadang- kadang.

Sudah hampir 2 tahun aku mengenalnya. Dan sudah hampir 2 tahun aku memendam perasaan suka padanya. Aku menyukai Miku sejak tes penerimaan siswa baru di Voca- gakuen ini. Kalau diingat, waktu tes penerimaan siswa, dia duduk di depanku. Saat itu tak sengaja aku menjatuhkan lembar soal. Dan kertas itu terbang hingga jatuh ke hadapan kakinya. Dia segera mengambil soalku, dan tersenyum sambil menyerahkanya kembali padaku. Hatiku mulai terpesona olehnya. Dan aku sangat sedih karena tidak bisa sekelas dengan Miku.

Hubunganku dengan Miku memang tidak akrab. Kami tidak setiap hari bertemu. Paling kita Cuma bisa bertemu saat jam istirahat, kebetulan sama- sama ada di kantin . Itu pun tidak saling menyapa. Karena dia telah sibuk bergurau dengan teman- temanya. Sementara aku, Cuma bisa melihat dia tanpa disadarinya. Memang tidak sepenuhnya tidak kenal. Setidaknya dia jadi tahu namaku karena ekstrakulikuler yang kami ambil itu sama. Tapi sekarang, ia sudah berhenti dari ekskul tersebut.

Setelah pelajaran usai, aku duduk diam di dalam kelas. Menunggu Miku datang ke kelasku, sesuai perjanjian kita tadi.

Kelas mulai sepi, dan kelamaan jadi kosong. Hanya aku yang ada di dalam sini. Dan...

_KLEEK!_

" Len?"

" A-Ah, ba-bab mana yang tidak kau mengerti, Miku?" aku basa- basi, coba membuka percakapan di antara kami.

Dia segera duduk di bangku hadapanku. Jantungku mulai bereaksi lagi. Dia menatap mataku. Aku membuang muka, berharap dia tak melihat semburat merah di pipiku.

" Len... matamu bagus, ya. Warnanya biru."

BLUSH!

Ini pertama kalinya aku dengar Miku memujiku. Aku segera berbalik badan, pura- pura mencari sesuatu di tas-ku.

" Ini. Yang ini aku belum mengerti. Gimana caranya?" dia menunjuk soal nomor 3 di halaman 87. Yah, kucoba untuk menjelaskan padanya.

" Ini? Ini sih, mudah saja. Kau hanya perlu membagi 360 dengan 15, setelah itu, hasilnya tinggal dibagi 7. Mudah kan?" Aku berusaha menjelaskan sebisa mungkin,dan menghilangkan rasa grogi-ku di hadapan Miku

" Oooh.. kalau nomor ini?"

" Bagaimana kalau kita bahas semuanya biar kau lebih mengerti?"

Dan, aku pun menjelaskan semuanya pada Miku. Entah telah berapa lama waktu yang kuhabiskan untuk mengajari Miku. Dan entah apa sebabnya...  
>sepertinya aku sudah mulai terbiasa dengan adanya Miku di sekitarku. Jantungku tidak lagi berdebar cepat. Aku mulai bisa bergurau denganya. Aku mulai nyaman dengan keberadaanya di sini.<p>

Lalu...

"Nah, sekarang, semuanya sudah mengerti kan?" Aku bicara tanpa memperhatikan Miku. Namun Miku tak menjawab, "Miku?" Aku melihat ke arahnya, dan kutemukan dia...  
>tidur pulas di mejanya.<p>

Ha ha

Wajah tidurnya itu berbeda sekali dengan dia yang biasanya. Aku seolah melihat sosoknya yang berbeda, sosoknya yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya.

"Miku..."

Aku hanya bisa menatap wajah tidurnya yang polos. Miku memang cantik. Bahkan saat dia tertidur pulas. Takut- takut aku menyentuh rambut panjangnya. Ya. Ini pertama kalinya bagiku menyentuh rambut seorang wanita. Bahkan aku belum pernah menyentuh rambut Rin sama sekali (meski dia adalah kembaranku). Lembut. Wangi rambutnya sampai tercium di hidungku. Baru kutahu ternyata rambut wanita itu sebegini indahnya.

Aku menyingkirkan helai rambut yang turun menutupi sedikit wajahnya. Anehnya,saat ini aku mulai terbiasa. Tidak grogi seperti dulu lagi. Tapi sekarang aku malah bingung. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Ada di kelasku sendiri hanya berdua dengan gadis yang sejak lama kucintai? Dan kini dia tertidur di hadapanku. Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Sekali lagi kutatap paras cantiknya. Menyingkirkan poni yang ada di keningnya. Dan mengecupnya lembut dengan perlahan, agar dirinya tidak terbangun. Kini ku mantab dengan perasaan ini. Ini adalah perasaan cinta yang tulus padamu. 'Aku mencintaimu, Miku...' kataku dalam hati.

" Tadaima"

" Okaeri." Rin menyambutku dengan ekspresi datar, atau lebih tepatnya 'ngambek'. tidak biasanya dia masang tampang begitu saat aku pulang. "Baru pulang? Kemana saja?" sepertinya Rin benar- benar ngambek padaku. Tapi kenapa?

" Tadi ada teman yang memaksa diajarkan matematika. Terpaksa aku hartus membantunya kan?"

" Jangan bohong padaku, Len." Katanya.

" Aku tidak bohong. Sungguh." Sejujurnya aku memang berbohong. Miku tidaklah memaksaku. Tapi aku tak menolak permintaanya karena aku memang tak bisa menolak apa pun yang diminta oleh gadis yang kucintai. Aku sendiri juga tak tahu kenapa.

" Aku mengenalmu lebih lama daripada dia. Bahkan sejak kau lahir, aku sudah mengenalmu, kan? Terlihat jelas di matamu bahwa kau berbohong." Rin berlari meninggalkanku –masuk ke kamarnya yang ada di lantai 2, di sebelah kamarku juga. Lalu disusul suara tutupan pintu yang kasar dan keras.

Rin benar- benar marah padaku.

Memangnya aku salah apa?

Aku menyusulnya ke lantai 2, dan mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

" Rin? Rin, ini aku. Bukalah pintunya." Tidak ada jawaban. Aku tahu dia masih di dalam.

Aku coba mengetuknya lebih keras.

" Rin? Apa kau baik- baik saja? Ada apa, sih? Aku tidak mengerti. Kenapa?"

Tak lama kemudian...

KLEEK...

" Len? Ah, maaf. Aku tidak mendengarmu tadi. Maaf menunggu lama. Kenapa?" dia membuka pintu kamarnya, memasang ekspresi seperti biasa. Sambil mengucek matanya yang berair. Dia tersenyum, dan aku tahu itu senyum palsu.

" Rin."

" Ya?"

" Kenapa kau menangis?"

" Tidak. Aku tidak menangis,kok."

" Jangan bohong. Terlihat jelas di matamu. Kenapa? Apa aku yang salah?"

" Tidak. Bukan karena dirimu."

" Lalu?"

Aku duduk di tepi ranjangnya, sementara Rin ada di sebelahku.

" Aku Cuma... memikirkan perasaan Kaito." Jelasnya. Kaito? Kenapa Kaito? Sudah jelas dia marah padaku tadi.

" Kau... menyukai Kaito?"

" Bukan begitu. Kaito cerita padaku. Sudah sejak lama dia menyukai Meiko. Dan baru- baru ini, Kaito melihat Meiko mencium Gakupo saat dia tertidur. Menurutmu, bagaimana perasaan Kaito sekarang?" tanya Rin. Sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan pertanyaan ini.

" Hancur." Jawabku singkat.

" Hancur. Ya, kau benar. Kau tahu, perasaanya sekarang benar- benar Hancur."

" Maksudnya? Aku masih tidak mengerti."

" Bayangkan jika Kaito adalah dirimu. Sakit,kan?"

"Ya. Mungin. Jadi, kau menangis karna perasaan orang lain?"

" Ya. Kasihan Kaito."

Tapi, setahuku, Rin tidak pernah sampai segitunya peduli pada orang. Meskipun peduli, tapi aku tak pernah melhatnya sampai ikut menangis. Jangan- jangan... cerita tadi hanyalah sebuah kiasan? Atau sebenarnya...

" Rin."

Aku menatap matanya dengan serius. Memegang bahunya agar menghadap ke arahku sekarang. Sepertinya aku menyadari sesuatu.

" Siapa yang kau maksud 'Kaito'? dan siapa 'Meiko' dan 'Gakupo'nya?"

Kami setetes air bening keluar dari sudut matanya. Rin menangis. Ya. Samar- samar aku menangkap maksud dari cerita palsuna Rin di hadapanku.

" Aku." Katanya berusaha menahan tangis.

" Siapa?"

" Mungkin aku harus mengatakanya sekarang. Aku tak bisa lagi menahan ini semua sendirian, Len. Dan aku mau kau mengetahui yang sebenarnya." Tangisnya tak terbendung lagi. Aku menyenderkan kepalanya di bahuku. Rin menangis sejadi-jadinya di bahu kananku. Kuusap rambutnya agar dia sedikit tenang.

" Ceritakanlah. Jika itu mampu membuatmu lega, aku mau mendengarkanya."

" Aku.. A-Aku..." Rin terbata- bata mengatakan kalimat di tengah isak tangisnya.

" Coba tenangkan Katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan."

Rin menghela nafas,

" Aku menyukaimu, Len." Kami terdiam. Tak ada yang mulai bicara. Lalu Rin menambahkan, "lebih. Lebih dari saudara. Aku benar- benar mencintaimu."

" Rin.."

Rin berdiri. Ia mengulurkan tangan, aku menyambut uluran tanganya. Lalu aku ditariknya agar berdiri. Dan Rin memeluku dengan erat. Kami membisu. Yang terdengar hanya isak tangis Rin yang memenuhi ruangan.

"Hiiks.. hiikks... Len..."

Aku membalas pelukanya. Sambil membelai rambut Rin untuk pertama kalinya. Aku memejamkan mata, coba bayangkan betapa sakitnya perasaan Rin mengetahui apa yang kulakukan pada Miku tadi.

" Len... aku mencintaimu. Kau tahu, kan, bagaimana perasaanku saat ini? Kuharap kau bisa mengerti dan menghargai perasaanku, Len.." Rin masih terus menangis dalam pelukanku. Aku sadar. Di saat seperti inilah dia sangat membutuhkanku. Tapi...

Rin melepas pelukan kami. Lalu mengajaku duduk di ranjangnya.

" Maafkan aku."

" Kenapa? Kau tidak bersalah padaku, Rin."

" Justru akulah yang salah." Rin masih tetap menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. "Seharusnya aku tidak mencintaimu. Kita ini saudara. Seharusnya aku tak pernah mencintaimu sampai seperti ini. Tapi bagaimana caranya? Bagaimana caranya agar aku tak lagi mencintaimu sampai seperti ini?"

" Rin." Aku menatapmatanya serius, "Satu hal yang baru kusadari. Cinta itu tercipta dengan sendirinya. Dan tidak bisa dihilangkan dengan sengaja. Benar kan? Jadi kau tak perlu berusaha keras untuk tak mencintaiku lagi. Kau hanya perlu menjalani waktu seperti biasanya. Tak usah menghiraukan perasaan yang itu." Aku mencoba menasihatinya, sekaligus menasihati diriku sendiri.

" Tidak bisa. Aku tak ingin terus- terusan mencintai kembaranku sendiri. Aku tak bisa menghiraukan perasaan ini. Sakit. Rasanya sakit jika kau dekat dengan wanita lain. Apa lagi...Miku."

" Rin. Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu caranya. Bagaimana caranya menghilangkan perasaan kita pada orang lain?"

" Maafkan aku, Len. Aku juga sampai mengganggu urusanmu dengan Miku. Aku selalu berusaha untuk menghentikan perasaan ini. Mungkin butuh waktu yang lama."

" Ya. Aku tahu. Berusahalah. Ingat, kita ini saudara kembar, Rin."

Aku berdiri. Menggapai gagang pintu kamar Rin dengan tangan kiriku. Namun ternyata, Rin menahan tanganku yang satunya. Aku menatapnya. Kami saling bertukar pandang.

Dia menariku dan...  
>mencium bibirku dengan lembut sambil menangis.<p>

Ciuman pertama yang amat berkesan bagiku. Aku Cuma bisa terdiam, ikut memejamkan mata dan mearasakan lembut bibirnya yang menyentuh bibirku.

Ciuman pertamaku...  
>diambil oleh kembaranku sendiri.<p>

**Chapter 1**

- Tzuzuku-

**Vee~**

**Saya masih bingung endingnya mau gimana. Enaknya Len sama Miku atau Rin, ya? Atau Rin sama Kaito aja? Ah, saya sendiri masih bingung... Minta Riview dan request buat endingnya fict ini, ya... ((Banyak riview, banyak rejeki))**

**Saya bikin chapter ini sekitar jam 1 malem, jadi harap maklum kalau ada typo-nya. Saya sangat menghargai riview dari semua orang. Oh iya. Readers jangan mikir kalau dark 130898 itu orangnya 'romantis dan melo banget' ya. Gini- gini aya anaknya brutal, nista, preman, *halah* nggak kok, bercanda. Yang jeals saya bukan orang yang polos- polos banget meskipun kadang childish. -.-**

Di balik layar:

Rin: Len...

Len: Apa?

Rin: Kayaknya gue nggak suka sama lo,deh, Len..

Len: Iye. Gue juga nggak segitunya sama Miku.

Len & Rin: Dan siapa yang udah bikin Rin suka sama Len, dan Len suka sama Miku nyampe segitunya..? *Deathglare ke dark*

Dark: Eh...

Rin: Kok rasanya gue ngenes banget di fict ini...


	2. Chapter 2

**-Disclaimer-  
>VOCALOID 2 © Yamaha<strong>

**- fiction-  
>Pure Love © dark 130898<strong>

**Genre: Romance**

**Rated: T**

**Character: Len K. & Rin K.  
><strong>

**CHAPTER 2: **

" Ohayou gozaimasu, len-kun!" Ya. Lagi- lagi suara itu yang menyapaku. Miku.

" Ohayou, Hatsune- san." Aku hanya menyapanya sebentar, lalu segera erjalan masuk ke kelas.

Suasana kelas yang ramai mampu membuatku melupakan semua kejadian kemarin. Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Haruskah aku berhenti mencintai Miku lalu bagaimana dengan Rin? Dia itu saudaraku. Tapi aku tak bisa melihatnya terluka karenaku. Meskipun aku tidak mencintainya lebih sebagai saudara.

Ah, mungkin jam pelajaran mampu membuatku benar-benar melupakanya..

Sambil mendengarkan guru sejarah bercuap- cuap tentang hal yang tidak kumengerti, berkali- kali aku melirik Rin yang duduknya ada di sebelahku. Rin terlihat serius mengikuti aku tahu dia sduah beberapa kali padaku.

" Rin? Sudah mau pulang?" Aku menghampiri Rin yang sedang asyik dengan teman- temanya. Jika dia mau pulang sekarang, setidaknya kami bisa pulang bersama.

" Kau duluan saja."

" Baiklah. Aku tunggu di ru-" kataku terputus karena tiba- tiba seseorang melingkarkan tanganya di leherku. Sontak aku menoleh dan...

" Len-kun~!" Dia malah makin mempererat pelukanya sampai aku sulit bernafas.

"Ha-Hatsune-san.. a-aku... tidak bisa... bernafas.."

" Ah, maaf, Len." Miku baru mau melepas pelukan ini. Akhirnya aku bisa bernafas dengan lega. "Ng... Len. Ano..."

" Ada apa?"

" Kau mau pulang sekaraang kan? Boleh aku ikut ke rumahmu?" tanya Miku dengan polosnya. Dadaku kembali berdebar. Wajahku mulai memerah. Miku. Datang. Ke rumahku.

Aku melihat ke arah Rin. Dia membuang muka dariku. Segera mengajak teman- temanya pergi meninggalkanku.

Aku kembali fokus pada Miku.

" Me- memangnya ada apa?"

" . Tidak apa- apa kan?"

"Ukh... i-itu... baiklah."

" Ayo!" Miku menggandeng tanganku. Wajahku benar- benar blushing sekarang. Dia membbuatku tak bisa menghentikan perasaan ini. Entah kenapa, kurasa perasaan suka-ku padanya justru bertambah dalam..

" Di sini rumahmu?"

" Ya."

Kami masuk ke dalam rumah. Miku segera meletakan tasnya di sofa ruang tamu.

" Sebentar. Aku ambil bukunya dulu di kamar." Aku berjalan menuju kamarku. Niatnya sih, Cuma mengambil buku matematika. Tapi.. tunggu. Buku itu ada di mana? Kok tidak ada? Lho? Dimana, ya..?

Aku mencari buku itu di kamar. Namun sudah lama kumencari, hasilnya nihil. Duh, dimana sih, buku matematikaku? Pasti Miku bosan menunggu terlalu lama.

Tiba- tiba..

KLEEK!

Pintu kamarku tertutup.

Aku menengok ke belakang, dan..

Ketemukan Miku yang menutup pintu kamarku.

Jadi...

Beruda.

Di kamarku.

Bersama Miku yang kucintai.

" Kenapa pintunya di tutup, Hatusne-san?" tanyaku.

" Karena aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu, Len." Sahutnya. Membuatku penasaran apa hal yang dingin dibicarakanya denganku.

Perlahan Miku datang mendekatiku. Mendesaku hingga aku menabrak tembok. Apa yang ingin dibicarakan sampai begini?

" Kau tahu, Len?"

Aku Cuma diam. Tak menanggapi apa yang dikatakan.

" Sebenarnya... matamu berhasil membiusku. Matamu begitu indah. Aku suka semua yang ada padamu. Dan sebenarnya aku... mencintaimu sejak lama."

" H-Ha?"

" Apa kau tidak ingat siapa aku? Tatapmataku lebih dalam dan mungkin kau akan mengetahui siapa diriku."

Apa maksudnya? Aku memang tahu siapa dirimu. Kau adalah Hatsune Miku, gadis populer yang cantik. Memang hanya itu yang kutahu tentang dirinya.

" Kau tidak ingat siapa aku?"

" Hatsune Miku." Aku menjawab seperti apa yang kutahu.

" Selain itu? Tidak ada lagi?"

" ... tidak."

" Ini."

Miku mengeluarkan sehelai sapu tangan kuning dengan tulisan hiragana _kagamine _dari sakunya. Aku menatap sapu tangan itu. Kenapa ada namaku di sana? Apa dulu benda itu pernah jadi miliku? Lalu kenapa sekarang bisa ada di Miku?

" Apa kau masih belum ingat?"

" A-apa?"

" Dulu. Belasan tahun yang lalu, aku bertemu dengan seorang lelaki berpenampilan serba kuning. Rambutnya kuning dan indah. Matanya biru cerah. Berlari dengan riangnya. Menghampiri diriku yang waktu itu terjatuh. Lututku berdarah karena tergores batu. Aku menangis di sana."

Dengan seksama aku mendengarkan. Cerita ini sepertinya pernah kualami. Tapi aku tak ingat kapan itu terjadi.

" Lelaki itu mengusap air mataku. Aku terdiam menatapnya. Dia hanya tersenyum. Lalu memersihkan darah yang keluar dari lututku. Sekali lagi, dia memberikan senyuman yang tak pernah bisa kulupakan hingga kini. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku merasakan... cinta." Miku menghentikan ceritanya. Menatap sapu tangan kuning di tanganya.

Miku melanjutkan, "Dan kau tahu? Aku sangat ingin bertemu denganya lagi. Harum tubuhnya masih teringat dalam fikiranku. Dan.. tuhan mengabulkanya. Sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu, aku bertemu denganya lagi. Dengan mudah aku mengenalinya. Dan sepertinya dia tidak mengenaliku." Miku menatap mataku. Sukses membuatku berdebar lebih dari sebelumnya.

" La-Lalu..? Lelaki itu... siapa?" aku berusaha membicarakan hal yang nyambung. Meski sebenarnya aku tahu, ciri- ciri lelaki yang disebutkan Miku itu adalah aku.

" Kau."

" A-apa?"

" Lelaki itu... Lelaki yang menjadi cinta pertamaku... adalah kau, Len."

" Ta-Tapi, Hatsune.."

" Miku." Sepertinya dia ingin aku memanggilnya dengan nama depan. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

" A-apanya? Aku nggak ngerti." Ucapku pura- pura bodoh. Padahal aku tahu dia pasti menanyakan perasaanku padanya.

" Kemarin kau mencium keningku. Itu pasti ada artinya, kan?"

Miku menggenggam tanganku dengan lembut. Dadaku mulai sesak,, rasanya terlalu berdebar- debar sampai agak sulit benafas. Ok. Aku mulai bingung. Sekarang aku harus bagaimana? Sejauh ini aku memang sangat mencintai Miku. Dan aku senang ternyata Miku juga mencintaiku sejak lama. Tapi ada 2 hal yang masih harus kupertimbangkan. Pertama: aku hanya lelaki yang tidak populer dan tak pernah punya pacar sesuai dengan keinginanku. Sedangkan Miku? Dia sangat populer dan ku yakin banyak lelaki yang mengincarnya. Kedua: Bagaimana perasaan Rin jika tahu aku dan Miku sudah pacaran? Meskioun kami saudara, dan Rin tidak boleh terus- terusan menyukaiku, tapi aku tetap tidak tega melihat Rin tersakiti seperti kemarin. Sekarang, aku harus melakukan apa?

" Len?"

" a-ah. Maaf." Miku membuayarkan semua pikiranku.

" Aku hanya ingin kau tahu perasaanku padamu. Aku tidak memaksa. Mencintai orang itu memang sulit. Jika kau memang mencintai gadis lain, aku tidak keberatan,Len."

Atmosfer hening menyelimuti kami. Haruskah kubiarkan gadis pujaanku pergi? Haruskah aku mengalah untuk kali ini?

Miku terlihat membereskan barang bawaanya. Lalu dia berdiri, namun sebelum dia keluar dari kamarku, aku menahan tanganya. Dan menariknya ke dalam pelukanku. Kami terdiam. Aku meng-erat-kan pelukan kami. Awalnya dia Cuma bisa terdiam. Namun perlahan ia balas memeluku.

" Jangan pergi... Miku."

" Len, apa ini artinya..."

" Aku sendiri juga tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Apa yang harus kulakukan dengan perasaanku ini..?"

Hening kembali. Kami sama-sama terhanyut dalam kehangatan pelukan masing- masing.

" Aku percaya padamu, Len."

Miku mencium bibirku. Ia melingkarkan tanganya di leherku. Aku Cuma bisa memejamkan mata, sama seperti kemarin, saat Rin melakukanya padaku.

" Aku harus pulang. Maaf merepotkan."

Miku membuka pintu rumahku, berniat pulang ke rumahnya. Namun, di balik pintu itu, ada Rin yang baru pulang dari sekolah.

" Ah, Rin. Baru pulang?" sapa Miku dengan ramahnya pada Rin. Sementara aku, Cuma bisa terdiam. " Barusan aku Cuma berbincang sedikit dengan adik kembarmu. Sekarang aku sudah mau pulang, kok." Yah, sejauh ini, Miku memang tak tahu apa yang terjadi antara aku dan Rin.

" oh, begitu." Kata Rin dengan datar. Atau lebih tepatnya, jutek. "Cepatlah pulang ke rumahmu." Lalu Rin segera pergi masuk ke kamarnya. Aku tahu pasti ada yang salah. Pasti dia cemburu. Maafkan aku, Rin.

" Len, aku pulang dulu. Mata ashita, Ren-chan.."

**CHAPTER 2 –end-  
>Tsuzuku<strong>

**Waaaaai~**

**Ini pertama kalinya Dark terjun ke fandom Vocaloid. Jadi seneng... *Halah*  
>Makasih ya, yang udah mau ngebaca fict amatir ini. Makasiiiiihh... banget...<br>Semua riview buat Dark selalu Dark hargain, kok...  
>Gomen kalo ada typo...<strong>

**Jangan sampai chapter ini nggak sesuai sama harapan readers. **

**Makanya, harap riview-nya banyak- banyak, ya. ((Banyak Riview, banyak rejeki))**

Dibalik layar:

Miku: Len, emangnya belasan tahun lalu kita pernah ketemu,ya?

Len: Kayaknya nggak pernah tuh...

Miku: Terus kenapa dark ini bikin kita saling suka? Aku nggak bisa nyakitin Kaito...

Len: Apa! Jadi Miku suka sama Kaito!

Miku: Iya. Emang kenapa?

Len: Kaito itu kan pacarkuuu!

Miku: Aku juga udah jadian seminggu yang lalu sama Kaito!

Len: Aku udah sebulan jadian sama Kaito!

Len & Miku: Lho..?

Kaito: *jatuh dari langit*

Len & Miku: *gebuk Kaito nyampe sekarat*


	3. Chapter 3

**VOCALOID 2 © Yamaha**

**Pure Love © dark 130898**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rated: T**

**Pairing: Masih abstrak. Rin X Len, Len X Miku. Triangle Love.**

**Summary: Aku sangat mencintai dia. Rambut panjangnya yang dikuncir dua itu memang indah. Tapi aku tak bisa mengatakanya. Dan bagaimana dengan Rin?Cinta tercipta dengan sendirinya, dan tidak bisa dihilangkan dengan sengaja. Chapter 3. (maybe: OOC, miss typo)**

**CHAPTER III**

**Check it out!**

Untuk kali ini, aku coba untuk tak mengganggu Rin yang masih ada di kamarnya. Aku Cuma tidur- tiduran di tempat tidur setelah berhasilmenemukan buku matematika-ku yang sempat hilang (di chapter sebelumnya). Tapi aku tak pernah bisa menghilangkan Rin dari pikiranku. Rin.. maaf. Aku benar- benar minta maaf.

Ok. Aku tidak bisa diam saja. Aku harus mengatakan apa 'yang terjadi' pada Rin.

Sepertinya tidak mungkin untuk menemuinya langsung meskipun kini dia ada di ruangan sebelah ruanganku. Aku coba mengirimi sms padanya.

_To: Rin K.  
>Title: (no title)<em>

_Apa kau marah padaku? Mau menceritakan sesuatu? _

_._

Lama aku menunggu. Tidak ada jawaban darinya. Cemas, aku mengirimnya lagi.

_To: Rin K.  
>Title: (no title)<em>

_Rin, jangan diam saja. Kumohon, jawablah.._

_._

Percuma. Hasilnya sama saja. Rin masih tidak mau membalasnya. Sekali lagi aku mencoba.

_To: Rin K.  
>Title: (no title)<em>

_Sleep with me?  
>Yah, itu juga kalau kau mau.<em>

.

Tok.. Tok..

Yang tadi itu bnyi pintu kamarku yang diketuk dari luar. Aku segera membukanya. Rin. Yah, seperti yang kuharapkan.

" Len.."

" Apa?"

" APA MAKSUD SMS-MU YANG INIIII!" katanya walau sambil cengar- cengir. Yah, aku tahu. Sms yang itu memang gila. Tapi kenyataanya, sms nggak nyambung itu malah... berhasil.

" Yah, kan sudah kubilang. Itu juga kalau kau mau. Mungkin jika kau kesepian dan butuh seseorang untuk curhat, aku rela menghabiskan malam ini untuk mendengarkan curhatmu sampai pagi lagi, dan sampai kita tertidur mungkin."

" ooh..." Sepertinya tadi Rin berfikir yang aneh- aneh dengan sms itu. Lalu dia menambahkan, "Yah, aku tahu, kok. Kau bukan lelaki mesum seperti Shion."

" Shion? Kaito Shion?"

" Ya." Kata Rin. "Menurutku dia itu maniak."

" Maniak? Ha? Lucu sekali."

" Sepertinya hanya aku satu- satunya orang di dunia yang berfikir begitu pada Shion." Tambah Rin.

" Yah, itu pasti karena... kau memang orang yang aneh di dunia ini."

" Dasar!Kau kira kau sendiri bukan orang aneh, apa!" Rin mengambil bantal, lalu melamparkanya padaku. " Rasakan, tuh! Hukuman bagimu! Ha ha.."

Perang bantal pun terjadi sampai larut. Benar- benar lega rasanya bisa bercanda lepas dengan Rin seperti dulu. Aku senang bisa melalui segala situasi dengan kakak kembar yang tegar.

Setelah perang itu selesai, Rin menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku.

" Rin, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" aku memulai pembicaraan sambil bersama menatap bintang di langit lewat jendela kamarku.

" Apa? Tanya saja."

" Kenapa tadi sore... ngambek lagi?" tanyaku to the point.

" Sebelum menjawab pertanyaanmu, boleh aku bertanya padamu dulu?" Aku menatap matanya, artinya 'boleh', "Apa yang tadi terjadi antara kau dan Miku?"

" ng... i-itu... memangnya kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?"

" Karena itulah jawaban dari pertanyaanmu,len."

" ada yang terjadi di antara kami." Mungkin, untuk sementara waktu, aku harus menyembunyikan statusku dengan Miku pada Rin. Tapi aku janji pada diriku sendiri. Aku pasti akan memberi tahu padanya suatu saat nanti.

" Oh. Aku Cuma khawatir. Tadi kan kalian Cuma berdua di dalam rumah. Kalau sesuatu terjadi pada kalian kan, aku sendirijuga ikut kena masalah..."

"Ah, barusan kan kau sendiri yang bilang, aku ini bukan lelaki mesum!" protesku.

" Selain itu? Apa tidak ada hal lain yang terjadi?"

" Tidak ada."

Rin menatap kedua mataku dengan serius. Lalu dia betanya lagi, " Apa lagi yang terjadi tadi?"

" Tidak ada. Tidak ada apa- apa kok."

" Len, sekali lagi aku tanya, apa yang terjadi antara kalian tadi?"

" Tidak ada. Kita Cuma belajar matematika."

" Jujur, Len. Sebelum lebih banyak lagi orang yang tersakiti karena kebohonganmu."

Ya, ya, ya. Aku ketahuan lagi. Rin memang satu- satunya orang yang tak bisa kubohongi. Dia selalu tahu apa yang terjadi hanya dengan menatap mataku. Kalian tahu? Kadang ini terasa menyebalkan bagiku.

" Ternyata... Miku... punya perasaan yang sama padaku."

Hening. Lalu Rin mulai bicara,

" Terus?"

" Terus aku... Rin, apa tidak apa- apa jika kuceritakan ini padamu?" sebelumnya aku bertanya, agar nantinya dia tidak kaget mendengar lanjutanya.

" Tidak apa- apa. Lanjutkanlah." Rin masih tesenyum menunggu kelanjutan ceritaku, "Lanjutkan sebelum kau menyakiti seseorang lebih dari ini."

" Awalnya sih, aku Cuma diam saja. Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana. Lalu aku berfikir. Sebagai sorang lelaki, aku tak akan melepaskan gadis yang kuincar selama ini. Lalu aku memeluknya dan bilang 'jangan pergi', lalu dia bilang dia mempercayaiku. Dan setelah itu dia melepas pelukan kami, dan Miku menci..." Aku melihar ke arah Rin. Dia masih setia dengan senyumanya. Namun kali ini...  
>tersenyum sambil menangis.<p>

" Rin.."

" Kenapa? Ceritamu menarik. A... aku penasaran. Lanjutkan sa.. saja." Dia berkata sambil menahan tangis. Aku tidak mau melanjutkan cerita ini lagi.

" Rin.."

" Kenapa... kenapa berhenti? Ayo lanjutkan ceritanya, Len." Tangisanya pun tak terbendung lagi. Air mata mengealir deras di pipinya. " Lanjutkan, Len. Lanjutkaaaan!" Jeritnya seukat tenaga, sambil menangis sejadi-jadinya.

" Rin.. tenanglah. Rin. Dengarkan aku. Kau harus menenangkan dirimu dulu." Tak tega melihat dia menangis, Aku memeluknya seperti kemarin. Berharap dia bisa sdikit menenangan dirinya.

" Kenapa kau tidak melanjutkan ceritanya! Lanjutkaaaan!"

" Jika menjerit itu mampu melepaskan semuanya bagimu, silahkan lakukan sekeras- kerasnya. Aku tidak keberatan."

" hiiks...Len.. aku... aku.. aku tidak menangis... aku tidak menangiiiiss!" jerit Rin. Aku hanya bisa memeluknya lebih erat, coba redam suaranya dengan tubuhku.

" Menjeritah. Tidak apa- apa, Rin."

" hiks..hiiks... sakit. Kenapa di sini sakit sekali..?" Rin menunjuk- nunjuk dadanya. Ya. Aku mengerti. Setiap orang pasti pernah tersakiti di bagian hatinya. " Kenapa aku menangis, len! Kenaapaaa!Padahal aku tak ingin menangis, Len!" Aku tahu, saat ini dia sedang marah. Kesal. Dan juga sakit. Aku mengerti perasaanya. Biarkan aku yang jadi pelampiasan. Karena aku yang membuatnya merasakan ini semua. Maafkan aku, Rin.

" aku. Aku benar- benar minta maaf."

" Kenapaaa! Aku harus marah pada siapaaaaaaaaa!" jeritnya,untuk yang kesekian kali.

" Aku. Aku akan bertanggung jawab atas semua yang kau rasakan. Kau bisa melampiaskan kemarahan dan kebencianmu padaku. Kau boleh membenciku, Rin.."

" Tidak. Aku tidak mungkin bisa membencimu. Aku juga tak bisa menyalahkan Miku. Aku... aku hanya... aku hanya bisa marah pada diri sendiri..." tangisnya mulai mereda.

" Rin..." kataku, sambil mengudap air matanya, "Berhentilah menyalahkan diri sendiri. Ini semua bukan salahmu, kok."

" Ini memang salahku! Kalau aku tidak mencintaimu seperti ini, semuanya pasti akan lebih baik! Ya kan? Ini semua salahku. Jika aku tidak mencintaimu, hubunganmu dengan Miku pasti lancar- lancar saja. Jika aku tak mencintaimu, aku pasti ikut mendukung hubunganmu dengan Miku.."

" Rin. Jangan bahas masalah itu lagi." Aku menatap matanya dalam- dalam, begitu juga dengannya. "Kunohon..."

" Ta- tapi..." Aku menempelkan telunjuk-ku di bibirnya –menahan mulutnya agar brenti bicara.

" Jalani saja. Perasaan itu pasti akan menghilang seiring berjalanya waktu. Perasaan itu malah akan terus melekat jika kita ingin membuangnya. Bukan begitu?" Rin mengangguk pelan, "Hanya waktu yang bisa menjawab semua ini.."

Rin memang lebih tua daripada aku beberapa menit. Tapi terkadang, aku yang menjadi kakak baginya.

" Pagi."

Suara itu membangunkanku dari tidur lelap semalaman. Perlahan kubuka kelopak mata ini. Kulihat dia membangunkanku dengan senyuman selamat pagi.

" Rin.."

" Akhirnya kau bangun juga. Ayo, cepat! Nanti kita terlambat sekolah!" Dia mulai membereskan tempat tidur. Aku benar- benar lupa apa yang terjadi sebelum aku tidur semalam.

" Maaf, semalam aku ketiduran di sini. Di kamarmu."

" Ooh.." ternyata itulah yang kulupakan. Jadi. Semalam. Kita... "Tunggu. Jadi semalam kita..."

" Tidur sebelahan."

" ooh..." hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan. "Lalu,siapa duluan yang mandi?"

" Ohoyou Gozaimasu, Kagamine-san."

Aku danRin (yang tiba di skolah bersama)menoleh kee arah sumber suara.

" Ma-maksudku... Len.." Kata Meiko malu malu sambil meminkan jemari tanganya.

" Ah, ohayou."

" Ohayou Gzaimasu, Len-san!"

" Ohayou."

" Ohayou goaimasu, Len.."

" Gozaimasu."

Ini aneh. Pagi ini benar- benar aneh. Kenapa hampir semua perempuan di kelasku menyapaku sekarang? padahal sebelumnya, mereka bahkan sepertinya tak menganggap kehadiranku. Sedangkan yang lelakinya, malah menatapku dengan pandangan dingin.

Jam istirahat,saat aku sedang duduk sendiri di taman...

" Len- kuun~!"

Lagi- lagi Miku menyingkap leherku dari belakang.

" Mi- miku... jangan mengagetkanku begitu, dong..." aku pura- pura ngambek di depanya. Miku duduk di sebelahku.

" Sedang apa?"

" Tidak sedang apa- apa. Hanya...rasanya pagi ini aneh sekali, bagiku."

"Aneh gimana maksudnya?"

" Biasanya, perempuan di kelasku nggak pernah nyapa jika aku sampai di tadi? Hampir semua melah menyapaku dengan ramah dan malu- malu. Terus lelakinya,malah menatapku dengan tatapan sinis.."

" Mungkin karena mereka..." Miku terdiam. Lalu melanjutkan, "mulai menyadari pesona yang ada pada dirimu, Lovely."

" Hah?"

" Habis semalam, aku langsung mengumumkan di twitter dan facebook-ku bahwa aku dan kau telah resmi pacaran, Len." Jelasnya.

Kini aku mengerti kenapa semua perempuan itu jadi ramah padaku. Pasti karena mereka tahu aku adalah pacar Miku sekarang. Dan mereka fikir, Miku punya selera tinggi. Itulah sebabnya aku ikut mendadak populer.

" Miku ada- ada saja, deh. Kenapa harus disebar ke semua orang,sih?"

" Tidak apa-apa kan, Re-chaan?"

" Hah? 'R-Re-chan'?"

" tidak apa- apa kan,aku memanggilmu dengan nama itu?" yah,mau bagaimana lagi. Aku Cuma bisa mengangguk. " Lalu kau memanggilku apa, Re-chan?"

" Um... gimana kalau... 'yasai-chan' mungkin?"

" Haaaa? Kenapa 'yasai' sih..." Miku menggembungkan pipinya. Imut sekali..

" Habis... setahuku kau itu suka sekali sayuran. Jadi, 'yasai-chan' tidak masalah kan?"

" Yah... boleh- boleh saja, sih.." Aku mencubit pipinya. Ha ha.

" Eh, Re-chan tenang saja."

" Apanya?"

" Sekarang aku dan Re-chan sudah jadi orang yang populer. Pasti banyak lelaki yang bergaul denganku. Dan pasti banyak gadis yang menyukaimu. Tapi, hanya re-chan- lah satu- satunya lelaki yang kucintai. Aku juga tidak akan melepaskan Re-chan pada siapa pun."

Miku mengangkat jari kelingkingnya di hadapanku, "Janji."

Aku pu menjabat kelingking itu dengan kelingkingku juga.

" Janji."

Sekarang, tak ada lagi keraguan dalam hatiku. Aku yakin. Aku percaya pada Miku. Miku adalah gadis terbaik dalam hidupku. Aku memang mencintai dia. Dan aku tak mau kehilangan orang sepertinya. Miku... kau benar- benar mengagumkan!

**Chapter 3  
>-Tsuzuku- <strong>

**Waaaai~**

**Akhirnya Chapter 3 selesai juga. O iya. Sampe sekarang saya masih belom mutusin endingnya. Ada beberapa riview yang minta Miku sama Len. Tapi ada juga yang minta Len sama Rin. Atau malah Len sama Kaito sekalian aja? Aaaaaaahh.. Galau!**

**O iya. Makasih buat semua yang udah bersedia buat baca fict amatir ini. Saya nggak pernah menganggap riview itu flame. Karena Riview beda sama flame. Makasih buat author- author yang udah membimbing saya dengan riview- riview berharganya... **

**Domo arigatou gozaimasu... *mbungkuk***

**Bersediakah readers menunggu lanjutanya? Tunggu saja... fufu..**

**Jangan lupa riview-nya, yaaaa~ *kitty eyes* ((banyak riview, banyak rejeki))  
><strong>

**INGAT! WAPADLAAH! *dimutilasi***


	4. Chapter 4

**-Disclaimer-  
>VOCALOID © Yamaha Corp<strong>

**-Fiction-  
>PURE LOVE © dark 130898<strong>

**Genre: Romance**

**Rate: T**

**Pairing: Masih labil. RinLen, LenMiku, dll. Rin bukan figuraan!**

**Summary: Aku sangat mencintai dia. Rambut panjangnya yang dikuncir dua itu memang indah. Tapi aku tak bisa mengatakanya. Dan bagaimana dengan Rin?Cinta tercipta dengan sendirinya, dan tidak bisa dihilangkan dengan sengaja.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Check it out!**

Hah... untung sudah hari baru. Chapter baru. Tapi bukan pacar baru tentunya. Bisa dibilang aku lelaki polos yang setia. Miku. Dialah satu- satunya wanita yang memilikiku. Miku percaya padaku. Aku sendiri berusaha mempercayainya. Tapi masalahku dengan Rin belum selesai...

Aku benar- benar tak ada niat untuk menyembunyikan statusku bersama Miku dari lebih baik Rin berhenti mencintaiku. Daripada menaruh harapan kosong padaku. Tapi... bagaimana caranya membuat Rin berhenti mencintaiku? Di chapter sebelumnya kan aku sendiri yang bilang kalau cinta itu tidak bisa dihentikan sesuai kemauan kita sendiri. Tapi...

Aha! Aku tahu!

.

.

.

" Rinny!" Miku mengagetkan Rin dari belakang. Yah, ini semua rencanaku. Aku tahu Rin membenci Miku. Karena itu aku merencanakanya. Doakan aku, semoga berhasil..

" Kenapa?" Rin menanggapi dengan juteknya.

" Kok tampangmu begitu sih? Jelek, ah! Pantas saja Len lebih memilihku. Ah, betapa beruntungnya diriku ini~" Miku memanas- manasi Rin. Good job, yasai- chan!

" Apa sih! Kalau ingin membangga- banggakan Len-mu itu, lebih baik jangan di depanku. Kau sendiri kan tahu. Aku memang saudara kembarnya dan tiap hari tinggal bersama. Jelas aku lebih mengenal Len daripada kamu!" Berhasil! Rin terpancing oleh omongan Miku yang... uh, nggak penting sama sekali.

" Apa kau bilang? Tapi kalian tidak tidur sekamar, kan?"

" Menurutmu?" Jawab Rin jutek.

" Tentunya tidak kan? Len-chan itu masih suci... Tidak mungkin dia menghianatiku." Lanjut Miku dengan nada bicara yang mengundang panci, penggorengan, dan kawan- kawannya untuk melayang. Well done, My Miku.

" Sudah, ya. Lebih baik kau jangan menunggu Len agar pulang bersamamu. Karena aku dan Len akan kencan hari ini. Mungkin Len akan pulang larut. Atau pulang pagi karena menginap di hotel bersamaku." Lanjut Miku.

" Jaga mulutmu, Hatsune."

" Ah, kau ini naif sekali... Pantas saja Len memilihku." Miku menepuk pundak Rin, lalu pergi meninggalkannya. Oh iya. Apa kalian tahu dimana aku bersembunyi? Jangan bilang siapa- siapa, ya. Sekarang aku bersembunyi di atas pohon mangga. Eh? Lho? Gyaaa! Semuuut!

BRUAKK!

" ..."

" Uh... sa-sakit..." Kataku sambil mengelus- elus lenganku yang sakit. Sakit sekali... Bayangkanlah! Bayangkan! Jatuh dari pohon mangga yang tingginya setengah gedung sekolahku karena semut! Duh, bagiku itu nggak elit banget, kawan. Apalagi di depan 2 gadis yang... uh. Status mereka denganku belum jelas..

" Len?" Kata Rin dan Miku kompak. Lho? Kompak? Sejak kapan? Oh, iya! Harusnya aku bersembunyi dari Rin sekarang! Aku jatuh di saat yang tidak tepat, sobat...

" Eh? Ha,Hai.. Miku.. Rin... tu,tumben kalian sama- sama." Kataku mencairkan suasana. Aku mencoba bangkit, walau sakit di lenganku terus menyiksa. Ya! Aku ini lelaki! Masa' kalah Cuma karena jatuh dari pohon? Nggak banget, deh, ciin... "Pe,Permisi.. sepertinya aku harus ke UKS..." menampilkan tampang tanpa berdosa, semudah itu aku meninggalkan mereka. Karena satu- satunya yang perlu dicemaskan hanyalah lenganku. Jangan- jangan patah...

"..." Miku dan Rin tidak mengomentari kepergianku menuju UKS.

" Permisi... Kiyoteru- sensei..." Aku berjalan menghampiri Kiyoteru sensei yang sedang asik baca koran di mejanya.

" Kagamine pria?" Orang itu melepas kacamatanya, menoleh ke arahku.

" Jangan panggil begitu. Aku punya nama, sensei.."

" Ah, aku lupa namamu. Siapa sih? Biar kuingat- ingat... oh, iya! Len!"

" Payah.."

" Kenapa,Len? Jarang- jarang kau datang ke sini."

" Lenganku sakit, sensei..."

"Coba kulihat." Kiyoteru melipat lengan seragamku, menyuruhku duduk di sebelahnya. Dia memperhatikan luka ini dengan seksama, sesekali menekannya. " Sepertinya memar ini cukup serius...Lagian kamu sendiri yang salah! Kenapa pake jatoh dari pohon sih!" Lho? Apa ini? Aku ini korban! Kenapa sensei geblek ini malah menyalahkanku!

" Hei! Kenapa kau menyalahkan aku! Semut- semut di sana yang sepertinya nggak menyukai keberadaanku!"

" Tetap saja itu salahmu! Kenapa pake naik pohon segala?" Sial, guru ini bukanya membantu.. malah ngajak ribut..

" Sudahlah! Kau bisa atau tidak membantuku, sih!"

" Hm.. baiklah. Tunggu."

Kiyoteru mengambil sesuatu dari lemarinya, lalu kembali duduk di sebelahku.

" Sini... dasar anak mama!"

" Apa kau bilang!" Aku berontak sedikit, Kiyoteru menekan lenganku dengan kuat, dan... "GYAAAA! SAKIIIT!"

" Makanya, sudahlah. Tanpa bantuanku, kau tidak bisa apa- apa kan!" Ah, dasar guru sialan!

" Terserah."

.

.

.

" Kau mau pulang sekarang, Len? Lebih baik kau di sini dulu. Habis kakimu juga terluka. Kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu, aku tidak bertanggung jawab, ya~"

" Baiklah..."

Ya. Karena dia bilang begitu, makanya kuputuskan untuk tinggal di sekolah dulu. Dan terpaksa aku membatalkan kencan dengan Miku. Baru saja aku menelepon gadis itu untuk membatalkan kencan kita.

Kriieeet..

" Len? Bagaimana lenganmu?"

" Lumayan. Lebih baik dari tadi. Belum pulang, Miku?"

" Mana mungkin aku bisa meninggalkan orang yang kucintai saat dia sedang menderita?" Miku duduk di sampingku. Suasana hening tercipta di antara kami.

" Len..."

" Hm?"

" Masih sakit? Kakimu?" Miku menghancurkan atmosfer itu.

" Kakiku sidah tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja... lenganku masih agak sakit. Aku memang bodoh, ya, Miku." Miku menatapku bingung, "Kalau saja aku tidak jatuh dari pohon, pasti rencana kita akan sempurna, ya." Lanjutku.

" Kau ini bicara apa, sih?" Miku menatapku, mendekatkan wajahnya padaku, dan tangannya mengusap pipiku dengan lembut. " Len..." Aku hanya bisa terdiam, menanti kalimat lanjutan Miku. "Aku mencintaimu. Kau berharga bagiku. Aku takkan pernah melepaskanmu. Kau juga kan?"

" Hm... i,iya.." Jawabku dengan pipi yang luar biasa merah.

" Dan kau harus tahu, tidak suka kau dekat- dekat dengan Rin. Meskipun dia saudaramu." Sambung Miku dengan nada ketus. Sepertinya dia benar- benar tidak suka aku akrab dengan Rin. Yah, aku tidak bisa melawan melihat sorot matanya yang... ukh, susah dijelaskan.

Hujan...

Langit sore jadi makin gelap ditutupi awan. Berdua dengan Miku di sekolah yang sepi ini. Mungkin tidak ada orang lagi selain kami di sekolah ini. Siapa sih, yang mau terus- terusan di sekolah sampai hampir malam? Yah, tadinya aku dan Miku juga mau cepat pulang. Tapi hujan turun dengan derasnya. Hei, hujan! Kau itu mengganggu!

" Miku, sepertinya mau tidak mau kita harus pulang sekarang."

" Yakin? Kakimu?"

" Aku tidak ingin kau pulang malam. Apalagi bersamaku, pacarmu."

" Tidak usah memikirkan aku. Di rumah Cuma ada pembantu dan satpam rumah. Aku bosan di rumah. Lebih baik aku di sini bersamamu."

" Tapi... kita tidak bisa. Yah, kau pasti mengerti, kan? Sebentar lagi benar- benar malam. Aku tidak mau dituduh yang macam- macam kepadamu."

" Tidak akan ada yang bisa menfitnah kita. Lagipula, kalau kau ingin melakukannya denganku, aku tidak keberatan. Aku akan merahasiakan hari ini dari semua orang.." Miku memasang wajah menggoda. Tapi aku tidak boleh tergoda sekarang ini. Kenapa? Karena ini fict rated T! Dan authornya belom berpengalaman nulis fict rated M!

"Miku, jangan bercanda."

" ha ha. Kau ini.."

Perlahan aku coba berdiri, mengulurkan tangan pada Miku, dan membantunya berdiri. " Ayo pulang."

Kami berjalan keluar sekolah, terus bergandengan tangan melawan dingin hujan.

Romantis...

Itu yang kurasakan.

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak Miku jadi pacarku. Berdua. Tanpa ada satu pun yang mengganggu kami. Saling memiliki satu sama lain. Miku yang biasanya sibuk di klub menyanyi dan klub cheers... kini hanya sibuk untukku. Miku yang selalu jauh meskipun telah jadi pacarku... kini aku sadar betapa dekatnya kami. Wangi rambutnya yang lembut ini tercium jelas di hidungku. Rasanya aku enggan melepas tangan Miku. Miku membuat semuanya indah. Miku yang membuat memar di lengan dan kakiku sembuh. Rasanya aku ingin menghentikan waktu. Agar tetap begini bersamanya, tanpa ada perpisahan selama. Benarkah gadis sempurna ini pernah bertemu denganku 8 tahun yang lalu..?

" Len?"

Hah... masa muda yang indah... Untung aku merasakan cinta di saat yang tepat, dengan gadis yang tepat pula..

" Leeen?"

Kau harus merasakannya. Hidup ini indah, kawan..

" Len? Heeeei! Kau ini sedang memikirkan apa sih?"

Ya ampun. Aku tidak sadar. Sepertinya Miku telah memanggilku dari tadi.

" Kita sudah sampai di rumahku." Kalimaat itu benar- benar membuyarkan lamunanku. Ha? Oh, oya. Sekarang kami sudah berdiri tepat di depan rumah Miku. Ya. Seperti yang kalian pikirkan. Miku harus masuk ke rumahnya. Dan aku harus berjalan sendiri ke rumahku yang masih 800 meter lagi. " Mau masuk dulu?" tawar Miku.

" Ah, tidak usah. Terima kasih. Tapi aku harus cepat pulang. Di rumahku kosong, tidak ada siapa- siapa."

" Baiklah kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa besok, Re-kun." Miku mendekat ke arahku, menatap mataku dalam- dalam.

Ya. Aku tahu artinya. Aku mencium Miku penuh perasaan. Mataku terbuka sedikit –samar samar melihat seorang lelaki keluar dari rumah Miku. Warna mata dan rambutnya sama dengan Miku. Malu, aku melepa ciuman kami.

" Siapa?" Tanyaku sambil menunjuk lelaki itu.

" Itu? Dia itu kakakku, Mikuo. Tidak usah malu. Gaya pacarannya jauh lebih 'parah dan gila' dari kita. Oyasuminasai, Re-kun.."

" Ya. Have nice dream, Yasai- chaan.."

Miku pun masuk ke rumahnya. Aku? Aku melanjutkan perjalanan menuju rumah. Tunggu. Sepertinya da sesuatu yang kulupakan. Apa tadi aku bilang _" rumahku kosong, tidak ada siapa- siapa."_ pada Miku? Apa benar rumahku kosong? Tunggu dulu...

"RIIIIN!"

Aku langsung berlari menuju rumah. Tak peduli meskipun kakiku sakit lagi. Yang penting aku harus cepat sampai di rumah. Jangan sampai Rin marah padaku lagi...

**Chapter 4**

**-Tzuzuku-**

* * *

><p>Puha.. chapter ini epik tenan...<p>

Saya ngerjain chapter ini sampe hampir sebulan. Habisnya otak saya lagi nggak stabil, dan... agak sibuk. Ya. Agak. Jujur saya lagi mentok.. Nggak tau lanjutannya mau kayak gimana. Sekarang Len melupakan Rin... (= =). Tapi tenang aja. Saya akan menjadikan Len sebagai lelaki adil nan bertanggung jawab!

Saya butuh usul dari readers buat kelangsungan hidup fict ini...

**Cecania Kurishiyu: **MikuXLen? Hm... boleh. (Lho?)

**Ai-chan Kagamine: **RinXLen? Hm... boleh. (Lho?)

**ReiyKa**: Iyaaaaa~ Maap, saya lupa. Kalo chapternya banyak, jadi sering lupa- lupa sama cerita di chapter sebelumnya... gomenasaaaai.. Kalimat itu saya ralat jadi 8 tahun yang lalu. Sekarang ini Rin, Len, Miku, dkk masih 13 tahun. Terus 8 tahun yang lalu, Miku ketemu sama Len (waktu usia mereka 5 tahun).

**Yuki Arakawa: **maaap~ Nggak sempet nge-cek ulang. Saya buru- buru ngapdet..

Maap nggak semuanya sempet di bales. Tetep saksikan kehidupan nista mereka, ya~ Makasih yang udah bersedia baca fict (yang mungkin typo, OOC, dan nista) ini. Apa lagi yang mau ngasih riview. Hontou ni domo arigatou gozaimasu.

Yup, seperti biasa, minta riview-nya~ ((banyak riview, banyak rejeki))


	5. Chapter 5

**-Disclaimer-  
>VOCALOID © Yamaha Corp<strong>

**-Fiction-  
>PURE LOVE © dark 130898<strong>

**Genre: Romance**

**Rate: T**

**Pairing: Masih labil. RinLen, LenMiku, dll. Rin bukan figuraan!**

**Summary: Aku sangat mencintai dia. Rambut panjangnya yang dikuncir dua itu memang indah. Tapi aku tak bisa mengatakanya. Dan bagaimana dengan Rin?Cinta tercipta dengan sendirinya, dan tidak bisa dihilangkan dengan sengaja.**

**Chapter 5**

**Check it out!**

* * *

><p>Perlahan cahaya mentari masuk lewat kelopak untuk bangun meskipun aku tak ingin. Lagi pula ini hari libur. Kurasa tidak salah jika bangun siang. Dtambah lagi, kepalaku pusing hari ini. Mungkin hari ini aku harus istirahat. Jangan sampai sakit! Kakiku sudah lumayan sembuh, tapi lenganku malah makin sakit..<p>

" uhuk... uhuk.."

Aku menyadari keberadaan Rin meski dengan mata tertutup. Sepertinya dia baru saja masuk ke kamarku.

" Len? Ini sudah siang, lho." Katanya dengan lembut. Padahal kemarin Rin memarahiku habis- habisan karena pulang larut dengan baju basah kuyup kehujanan. Tapi syukurlah semalam dia memarahiku. Artinya dia masih peduli denganku. Rin adalah kakak yang baik. Mungkin Rin satu- satunya perempuan yang pantas jadi kakak kembarku.

" mmh.. Iya.." Kataku lemas. Tapi aku tak bergeming sedikit pun. Malah menarik selimut agar menutupi diriku dengan sempurna.

" Len, kau kenapa?" Aku tak bergerak sedikit pun. Tapi bukan artinya aku mengacuhkan Rin. "Aku tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan dirimu." Rin menarik selimutku hingga berhasil melihat wajahku. Terpaksa, aku bangun meninggalkan tidur nyenyakku barusan.

" Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan. Makan yuk!" Yah, aku tak bisa menolak ajakkannya. Habis dia pasti repot membuatkan sarapan untuk kita berdua. Aku turun dari tempat tidur, berjalan keluar kamar dengan lemasnya. Sementara Rin berjalan di depanku. Nggak enak juga punya kamar di lantai 2. Dengan kepala pusing seperti ini, wajar saja kalau aku malas turun ke bawah.

" Ini." Begitu aku duduk di kursi makan, Rin langsung meletakan onigiri disertai jus pisang di meja depanku. Ya. Aku harus memakannya. Walau rasanya aku nggak mau makan apa- apa sekarang. Tapi aku tak ingin menyusahkan Rin. Baiklah, akan kucoba.

Satu gigit onigiri...

" Uhuk... uhuk uhuk.." Aku segera meminum jus pisang agar onigiri di mulutku langsung tertelan sampai habis. Sedangkan Rin menatapku dengan heran. Anehnya, bukannya merasa lebih baik, aku langsung pergi ke toilet sambil terus menutupi mulutku.

" huek.."

Rin menepuk- nepuk punggungku dari belakang. "Makanan buatanku nggak enak, ya? Tapi aku nggak memasukan racun apa pun, kok.."

" Ah, masakanmu memang enak. Hanya saja... hu, hueek... perutku agak mual.."

" Len, jangan- jangan kamu..." Rin berata dengan serius, aku menoleh ke arahnya, "Hamil..."

" AAAAHH! Nggak mungkin! Aku laki- laki sungguhan! Kau sendiri pasti tahu itu.."

" Memangnya..." Sambung Rin dengan nada yang serius sama seperti tadi, " Semalam kau melakukan apa dengan Miku? Mungkin itu penyebabnya.."

" Ah, kau ini bicara apa, sih! Nggak mungkin aku berani melakukan hal yang seperti itu!" bantahku. Walau pun aku tahu Rin pasti Cuma bercanda. Gadis jenius, rajin, dan kritis seperti dia nggak mungkin tiba- tiba berubah jadi gadis bodoh yang memikirkan hal nggak penting.

Hening...

Entah kenapa, tiba- tiba tubuhku bergerak mendekati Rin. Memojokkan gadis itu hingga menabrak tembok dekat toilet. Kulihat detail wajahnya. Rin memang cantik. Tanpa sadar, jarak diantara kami makin memendek. " Rin..." Kembali kutatap matanya dalam- dalam. Mata biru safir kami bertemu. Seolah membaca pikiran satu sama lain. " Aku nggak tanggung jawab kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu sebentar lagi..." Perlahan tanganku mengusap pipi merahnya. Jarak tubuh kami sangatlah dekat. Benar- benar dekat. "Ayo kita..."

Plek!

Rin meletakan tangannya di kehingku. Tangan halus itu terasa dingin di dahiku.

" Tuh, kan! Kau memang demam! Nggak usah macam- macam, deh! Ayo, kau harus istirahat, Len!" Rin menuntunku ke kamar orangtua kami yang ada di lantai ? Karena rasanya aku nggak kuat naik tangga untuk mencapai kamarku di lantai dua. Itulah sebabnya kadang aku berfikir 'rumah ini perlu lift dengan kecepatan tinggi.'

" Tiduran saja di sini. Aku akan kembali membawa handuk kecil dan air untuk mengompres dahimu."

Blam..

Sesuai janjinya, Rin segera kembali ke kamar ini. Dia segera meletakan handuk basah di dahiku. "Cepatlah sembuh, Len.." Katanya. Saat ini aku merasa ibu ada di sisiku. Padaal sejak 4 tahun lalu, kami tidak pernah bertemu ayah dan ibu. Mereka ada di Indonesia. Biasa. Urusan bisnis. Mungkin mereka akan pulang tahun baru besok. Tapi kami yakin. Ayah dan ibu tidak melupakan kami. Kami menyayangi mereka. Begitu juga dengan mereka.

Masa- masa sulit telah kulewati berdua dengan Rin. Kami tumbuh jadi anak yang mandiri. Kami saling memiliki. Asalkan ada Rin, aku jadi yakin. Pasti kami bisa melewatinya. Begitu juga dengan Rin.

" Kau mirip dengan ibu, Rin..."

" Karena suatu saat aku akan jadi ibu. Kau sendiri juga lelaki yang tangguh. Seperti ayah."

" Apa kau merindukan mereka?"

" Selalu. Sudah 4 tahun kita tidak bertemu langsung dengan ayah dan ibu."

" Uhm..." Aku terbangun karena mimpi buruk. Ada monster pisang dan daun bawang raksasa yang ingin memakanku. Tapi, Rasanya jauh lebih baik daripada tadi. Aku sudah sembuh. Itulah Len Kagamine. Aku haus, mencoba untuk ambil air sendiri di luar kamar.

Tep...

P elan- pelan saja, Len. Kau harus bisa sendiri. Ini an pekerjaan mudah. Cuma mengambil air untuk dirimu sendiri, kok.

Grep..

Krek!

" Gyaaaaaa! Tangankuu! ".

" Tulang lengan kanannya retak. Yang kiri terkilir. Sebaiknya dia menjalani rawat inap di rumah sakit." Jelas seorang dokter yang dipanggilkan oleh Rin untuk mengobatiku.

Apa? Tangnku retak? Pantas saja rasanya sakit sekali. Yah... sekarang aku nggak bisa apa- apa. Aku nggak bisa mengambil gelas, lengan kiriku masih terkilir ,dan aku nggak bisa mengandalkan orang lain selain Rin. Kalau dipikir- pikir, sih.. Rin memang selalu ada setiap aku dalam kesulitan. Dia juga selalu memperhatikanku di suasana apa pun. Mungkin karena dia memang kakak kembarku. Kakak kembar yang menyukai adik kembarannya.

" Permisi, saya pulang dulu. Sebaiknya saudara anda segera dibawa ke rumah sakit." Lanjut dokter itu pada Rin.

Setelah kepergian dokter itu, Rin duduk di kursi yang ada di sebelah double bed-ku. Membelai rambutku dengan lembut. Kembali menghadirkan sosok ibu di pikiranku.

" Len... haruskah aku beri tahu pada ayah dan ibu?"

" Jangan! Aku tidak mau mereka menghawatirkan aku. Lagipua aku baik- baik saja. Tolong jangan beri tahu mereka," pintaku. " Nee-san.."

" ... a, apa? Barusan kau bilang apa?"

" Ah, lupakan."

" Aku akan buatkan bubur kesukaanmu. Sebentar, ya." Rin berjlan ke dapur. Masakan Rin yang paling kutunggu- tunggu. Padahal setiap hari aku makan masakan buatannya. Tapi entah kenapa aku nggak pernah bosaan.

" Rinny, aku punya permintaan."

" Apa? Butuh sesuatu? Biar kuambilkan." Sahut Rin dari dapur.

" Nggak. Tolong jangan campurkan bubur dengan kulit pisang."

" Tentu saja! Aku takkan melakukannya!"

Keheningan ini membuatku teringat masa lalu. Dulu aku sering deman seperti ini. Dan Rin selalu mendampingiku di saat apa pun. Sedangkan aku? Aku Cuma bisa mnyusahkan Rin. Aku nggak pernah ada di saat- saat pentingnya. Aku punya kebiasaan yang aneh saat demam. Yang pali kuingat adalah saat aku demam, beberapa tahun yang lalu..

_**FLASHBACK: ON**_

_Saat umur 6 tahun..._

" _Rin! Rasanya panas... boleh kubuka seluruh pakaianku?"_

_Saat umur 7 tahun..._

" _Aku takut mandi sendiri. Kamar mandinya jadi menyeramkan.. Rin mau menemaniku, kan?"_

_Saat umur 8 tahun..._

" _Bagaimana kalau nanti malam demamku makin parah?Kau tidur di sebelahku saja, ya?"_

_**FLASHBACK: OFF**_

Duh, jangan sampai kebiasaanku itu terbawa sampai sekarang. Kita kan sudah 13 tahun. Kita tidak boleh sedekat itu lagi. Kupandang foto kami waktu kecil. Saat itu kita begitu imut. Polos. Selalu riang gembira. Tidak seperti sekarang. mungkin ini memang salahku. Karena aku menyeret Miku dalam hidupku. Artinya Miku juga terseret dalam hidup Rin. Dan karena itulah tercipta jarak diantara kami. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau begitu mencintaiku,Rin. Tapiaku juga tak bisa orang lain itu bukan sebuah dosa, kan?

Tak kusangka dirimu hadir di hidupku. Menyapaku dengan sentuhan kasihmu. Kusesali cerita yang kini terjadi antara kita. Mengapa aku menyukaiMiku..? Seharusnya, sejak awal aku tak pernah menyukainya. Mungkin lebih baik jika sejak awal aku dan Miku tidak saling kenal. Dengan begitu, Rin takkan tersakiti. Padahal aku sudah berjanji takkan menyakiti perempuan mana pun. Tapi kenapa malah Rin yang tersakiti karena diriku.? Miku, maafkan bila cintaku tak mungkin kupersembahkan seutuhnya. Maaf bila kau terluka. Karena ku jatuh di dua hati.

"Len...?Hei!"

" Eeehh? I, .."

" Kau sedang memikirkan apa, sih..?"

" Ah, tidak. Bukan apa-apa."

" Ini. Buburnya sudah selesai. Izinkan aku untuk menyuapimu, ya? Habis, tanganmu kan masih sakit.." Rin meniup bubur yang sudah ada di sendok makan. " Ayo, buka mulutmu."

Rasa nikmat bubur ini perlahan menjalar ke tubuhku. Lagi, kulihat sosok Rin yang begitu perhatian pada diriku. Maaf, Rin. Padahal kau begitu memperhatikanku. Tapi aku malah menyakitimu. Dan aku sendiri juga tak bisa menyakiti Miku. Aku menghargai perasaanmu, Rin. Tapi aku tak tahu cara mengutarakannya. Setiap hari aku memikirkan kisah ini. Aku yang jadi tokoh utama dalam kisahku sendiri. Rin, maaf.. Aku benar- benar minta maaf.

" Len..? Kenapa... kau menangis?"

" H, Ha? Me, menangis? Siapa yang menangis? Aku tidak menangis, kok." Gadis ini bahkan lebih tegar daripada diriku. Aku tak bisa bayangkan perasaannya saat ini. Sakit. Ya, itu pasti.

" Len..?"

Grep..

Aku menarik Rin dalam pelukanku. Tanganku memang sakit. Tapi tak sebanding dengan rasa sakit di hati gadis ini. Bisa kulihat wajah Rinny benar- benar memerah.

" Len... tanganmu, kan.."

" Tidak apa-apa. Rasa sakitku tak sebanding dengan perihnya hatimu, kan?" Aku mengeratkan pelukanku. Sebisa mungkn membuat Rin nyaman dalam dekapanku. " Berhentilah menghawatirkan aku. Sebaiknya kau mulai memikirkan dirimu juga."

" Ma, Maksudmu?"

" Jangan pura- pura tidak mengerti. Kau pasti tidak nyaman dengan posisimu sekarang. Kalau kau mencintaiku, itu tak masalah. Jangan pernah menyerah untuk mencintaiku. Suatu saat pasti rasa itu akan menghilang. Kau masih ingat kata- kataku di chapter sebelumnya, kan? Cinta itu tak perlu dipaksakan.. "

" Tapi, Len... a-aku.."

" Maafkan aku, Rin. Aku benar- benar minta maaf. Aku sendiri juga tak tahu harus bagaimana. Bukannya aku mau membandingkan Miku dengan dirimu. Tapi, aku memang harus pilih salah satu kan? Dan aku tak ingin menyakiti siapa pun."Aku masih memeluk Rin dengan erat. Menyampaikan permintaan maafku. Aku sadar. Maaf saja tidak cukup untuk membayar sakit yang dirasakannya. Mungkin aku sudah menyerah jika menjadi dirinya.

" Buat apa kau minta maaf?" kata Rin dengan ketusnya sambil melepaskan diri dari pelukanku. Aku terdiam, menanti lanjutkan kalimatnya. Apakah dia tak bisa memaafkanku? Yah, aku mengerti. Mungkin kesalahanku sudah tak termaafkan.

" Kau tidak salah apa- apa. Harusnya aku yang minta maaf. Karena perasaanku, kau juga ada di posisi yang sulit. Kau jadi harus memilih salah satu dari aku dan Miku. Tapi tenang saja, aku masih dalam misi yang waktu itu. Ingat, kan? Sebisa mungkin aku berusaha untuk membuang perasaan tak berguna ini." Lanjutnya dengan mata berkaca- kaca. Dan itu malah membuatku makin merasa bersalah karena kisah cinta kami bertiga.

Lagi, aku memeluknya. Terus mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut –seperti yang sering dilakukan ayah pada kami berdua.

"Menangislah.."

" A-aku.."

" Jangan pernah menyembunykan emosimu dariku. Menangislah di pelukanku sampai kau lega." Perlahan kurasakan tangan Rin ikut memeluk tubuhku. Punggungnya mulai bergetar. " Tidak apa-apa. Teruslah menangis. Jangan pernah menyembunyikan emosimu lagi,ya."

" A, aku benar- benar minta maaf. Aku pasti telah mengganggu hubunganmu dengan Miku... hiks.." harum rambutnya tericium jelas di hidungku. Membuatku sadar, betapa dekatnya kami.

" Berhentilah minta maaf. Padahal aku tahu pasti kau yang tersakiti."

" Tidak. Aku... aku berjanji. Aku takkan mengganggu kalian lagi. Anggap saja... anggap saja aku... tidak ada." Tangisannya makin menjadi. Aku mengeratkan pelukanku. Sepertinya tak ada lagi jarak diantara kami. Jika aku mengatakan sesuatu sekarang, pasti batinnya akan tersiksa lagi.

" Aku tahu kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, Rin." Kataku dengan mantap.

" Ti, tidak. A-aku... aku tak menyembunyikan apa pun darimu. Hiks...hiks..."

" Dari tingkahmu saja aku sudah tahu. Jangan pernah coba untuk membohongiku."

" Aku... aku.. hiks... aku memang tak menyembunyikan apa- pun."

" Aku mengerti. Kau tak usah bohong lagi padaku." Yang terdengar hanyalah isak tangis Rin yang sekarang agak mereda. " Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku? Jawablah dengan jujur."

" Ma... maaf. Aku Cuma bisa bilang 'maaf' padamu."

" Selain itu? Tidak Cuma itu saja, kan?"

" Memang... memang Cuma itu, kok."

" Sudah kubilang, kau harus menjawabnya dengan jujur."

" Sebenarnya... se, sebenarnya aku ingin bilang..." Gadis itu terdiam, makin mengeratkan tubuhku dalam pelukannya, " Jangan tinggalkan aku... Len."

Aku mengusap kepalanya lagi. Jauh di dalam hatiku, sebenarnya aku tak yakin bisa mengabulkan isi hatinya itu. Tapi aku akan berusaha. Perlahan aku melepas pelukan kami. Kutatap matanya dalam- dalam. Perlahan kucium bibirnya dengan lembut. Meskipun aku tahu, ciuman ini masih belum cukup untuk menggantikan rasa sakitnya selama ini.

Kleeeek..

" Len...?"

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 6<br>- Tzuzuku-**

**A ha ha ha.. A haha! #slap**

**Haruskah saya segera menamatkan fict ini?  
><strong>

**O, iya! saya lupa nggak ngasih tau. Sebenernya ada satu paragraf di chapter ini yang saya ambil dari lagunya Afgan, Cinta Dua Hati. He hee~ Terus, plot ceritanya juga mirip sama komiknya Kaicho wa maid-sama buku 5, episode 24. Habisnya saya bingung mau diapain lagi. Ceritanya agak maksain ya..? Gomen... Sebisa mungkin saya bikin emosi di bagian terakhirnya itu kerasa banget..**

**Saya mau mengucapkan sesuatu buat Len, " Len, Jangan lupakan sayaaaa~ Sebenarnya saya yang paling tersakiti di kisah ini. Kenapa Len selalu melupakan cinta saya...? hiks...hiks..." #OTL di depan Alfam*rt# #dimutilasi sama Miku, Rin, dan Len FC.**

**Makasih yang udah mau baca fict saya. Apa lagi yang udah mau riview. Maaf kalo ada typo-nya. Terus baca lanjutan fict galau ini, ya~**

**-Dark 130898**


	6. Chapter 6

**-Disclaimer-  
>VOCALOID © Yamaha Corp<strong>

**-Fiction-  
>PURE LOVE © dark 130898<strong>

**Genre: Romance**

**Rate: T**

**Pairing: Masih labil. RinLen, LenMiku, dll. Rin bukan figuraan!**

**Summary: Aku sangat mencintai dia. Rambut panjangnya yang dikuncir dua itu memang indah. Tapi aku tak bisa mengatakanya. Dan bagaimana dengan Rin?Cinta tercipta dengan sendirinya, dan tidak bisa dihilangkan dengan sengaja.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**Check it out!**

Aku mengusap kepalanya lagi. Jauh di dalam hatiku, sebenarnya aku tak yakin bisa mengabulkan isi hatinya itu. Tapi aku akan berusaha. Perlahan aku melepas pelukan kami. Kutatap matanya dalam- dalam. Perlahan kucium bibirnya dengan lembut. Meskipun aku tahu, ciuman ini masih belum cukup untuk menggantikan rasa sakitnya selama ini.

Kleeeek..

" Len...?"

Deg!

Segera kumelepas ciuman kami. Mengetahui bahwa sosok yang baru saja masuk ke rumah kami adalah 'dia'. Sosok wanita yang kukagumi, sekaligus wanita yang mencintaiku. Miku. Hatsune. Fine, sekarang aku melukai keduanya. Baik Miku, atau pun Rin.

" Len... a, apa yang kau.." Kata Miku terbata- bata. Saat ini aku tak tahu haru bilang apa padanya. Tidak mungkin aku mengelak, karena Miku telah melihatnya sendiri. Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan? Haruskah aku memutuskan hubungan kami sekarang juga? Tapi, tidak. Aku tak ingin menyakiti Miku.

Tap... Tap..

Grep!

" Mi, Miku..?"

" Tidak apa. Aku mengerti posisimu. Mulai sekarang, aku takkan memberatkanmu lagi, Len. Aku bisa mengerti perasaanmu yang dicintai 2 gadis tapi kau tak ingin melukai siapa pun. Maafkan aku. Sebagai orang yang mencintaimu dengan tulus, seharusnya aku tak bersikap egois pada gadis lain." Kata Miku yang terus mengeratkan pelukannya padaku.

Dipeluk 2 gadis di waktu yang hampir bersamaan...

Ini rekor pertama bagiku.

" Maaf, Rin. Selama ini aku bersifat agresif hanya untuk mengetahui perasaanmu pada Len. Awalnya kukira kau menyukai Len hanya karena 'Len adalah lelaki yang selalu ada disampingmu'. Ternyata aku salah. Kau menyukai Len dengan tulus." Miku beranjak mendekati Rin, lalu memegang bahu gadis berambut kuning itu, " Aku minta tolong padamu. Kau bisa membantuku 'kan?"

" Ee... i, itu.."

" Tolong jaga Len, ya. Ingatkan dia agar selalu mengerjakan tugas.."

" H, Ha?"

" Waktu itu aku bersumpah pada diriku akan menyerahakn Len pada gadis yang mencintainya lebih dari aku mencintainya. Sepertinya gadis itu adalah kau, Rin." Kalimat Miku membuat aku dan Rin membatu.

" Mi, Miku, maksudmu..?"

" Kau juga harus bisa menjaga Rin, ya! Awas kalau sampai kau membuatnya menangis lagi.." Miku mengedipkan matanya diiringi senyuman manis yang hanya dimiliki oleh Hatsune Miku di dunia ini.

Tidak. Aku tahu. Itu hanya senyuman palsu. Air matanya telah menumpuk di pelupuknya. Menahan tangis. Itulah yang dilakukan Miku kali ini. Haruskah secepat ini? Secepat inikah aku harus kehilangan gadis yang kucintai sejak dulu? Tidak. Padahal aku sudah bersumpah takkan membiarkan dirinya pergi. Tapi di sisi lain, aku tak bisa melihat Rin bersedih. Mungkin baru- baru ini aku menyadari perasaanku pada Rin. Ya. Aku juga mencintainya. Lebih dari saudara.

" Hatsune-san, jangan pernah berkata seperti itu. Len, semuanya ada di tanganmu. Sebagai lelaki, inilah saatnya kau bersikap adil." Rin dan Miku menatapku serius. A, apa? Ma, ma, maksudnya...

" Iya, Len. Aku setuju dengan Hatsune."

" Ma, maksud kalian..."

" Ayolah. Kau pasti tahu maksudnya."

Miku dan Rin mendekati diriku. Membuatku ada di tengah mereka. Dekat, dekat, dan semakin dekat.. Tiba- tiba, Miku mencium pipi kananku. Disusul Rin yang mencium pipi kiriku. Dan jujur, seluruh wajahku blushing berat karena perlakuan mereka. Segitu istimewa-kah diriku ini? A ha ha.. Terima kasih, malaikat- malaikatku...

" Ka, kalian..."

" Kami berdua mau jadi malaikatmu, Len."

Blush...

=.=

Akhirnya tubuhku pulih sempurna. Kembali menjalani hidupku semula. Ah, tidak akan seperti semula. Hidupku sudah berubah total. Populer karena menjadi pacar Miku. Dan kini aku punya dua malaikat. Miku dan Rin. Dan sampai detik ini, aku belum memutuskan siapa di anatara mereka.

" Ohayou, Kagamine-san!"

" O, ohayou..."

" Ohayou Gozaimasu!"

" Gozaimasu."

" Len, kenapa pagi ini tidak bersama Miku..?" Tanya Kiyoteru-sensei yang kebetulan lewat dan menyapaku. Cih, sok akrab sekali sensei ini..

Ngomong- ngomong, yang ditanyakan sensei ini benar. Kemana Miku? Biasanya dia menungguku di depan gerbang. Semuanya benar- benar berubah sejak malam itu. Biasanya Miku begitu agresif, tapi akhir- akhir ini sepertinya dia jaga jarak denganku.

" Miku? Entahlah. Hari ini aku belum melihatnya."

" Jangan- jangan hubungan kalian agak memburuk, ya..? Wah, kenapa, tuh? Apa ada orang ketiga yang terlibat? Atau kau nggak kuat menghadapi fans- fans cowoknya Miku? Salah sendiri punya pacar cantik dan terpopuler di sini..."Kiyote-sensei menggodaku. Tapi menurutku, sepertinya dia terlalu ikut campur urusanku.

" Diam.."

" Wah, Len marah! Sudah ah, aku takut. Duluan, ya!" Dengan santainya guru itu melambaikan tangan, dan pergi meninggalkanku. Sopan!

=.=

" Um... Len. Sepertinya ada yang nggak beres. Lihat tuh, pandangan pandangan siswa- siswa yang lain jadi mengerikan padamu." Bisik Rin padaku.

" Ha? Benar juga. Tapi kenapa, ya?"

" Siapa yang tahu! Apa kau melakukan sesuatu yang membuat mereka membencimu?"

" Entahlah. Aku tak melakukan apa-apa."

" Sepertinya 'menyebarkan tentang hubunganmu dengan Miku' adalah keputusan yang salah. Mungkin lelak- lelaki di sini cemburu padamu."

. Dan aku tak melihat Miku dimana pun. Dia juga tidak memberi kabar. Jangan- jangan Miku sakit..? Atau sedang salam bahaya? Ah, sepertinya tidak.

_Just be friends... all we gotta do, just be.._

Pip!

Mendengar ponselku yang berbunyi nyaring, segera kubuka pesan yang masuk barusan.

_From: Miku ((Negi-chan))_

_Tolong aku, Len!_

_xx:xx a.m_

Sms yang tidak efektif. Singkat, padat, dan teramat-sangat-tidak jelas. Sukses membuatku mematung di pagi yang cerah. Berulang kali aku baca sms itu. Kode? Sepertinya bukan. Lalu kenapa Miku... minta tolong? Dimana dia..?

_Calling out...  
>Miku ((Negi-chan))<em>

Tuut... tuut... tuut... tuut...

Kenapa? Ayolah, angkat teleponnya! Miku, cepat angkat!

_Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak ak-_

" Sial!" Langsung kubanting ponsel ke meja. Di saat seperti ini, siapa juga yang mau bicara dengan mbak-mbak operator!

" Len... ada masalah?"

" Eh? Ti, tidak." Hampi saja aku lupa ada Rin di sampingku. Haruskah aku memberi tahu padanya? Tapi aku tak ingin membuatnya cemas. " Rin, kalau sudah ada guru, tolong bilang aku ada di UKS, atau apa pun terserah. Yang pentiing tolong berikan alasan yang masuk akal bagi mereka." Aku langsung lari keluar kelas, meninggalkan Rin tanpa bilang apa pun lagi.

Pertama, kucari ke kelas Miku. Aku tanya pada teman sekelasnya. Dan aku dapat sesuatu yang penting. "Sepertinya tadi Hatsune sudah datang. Tapi langsung pergi lagi setelah menerima telepon dari seseorang."Penjelasan dari seorang saksi memang bermanfaat. Detektif Len, mari kita beraksi!

" Lalu, kapan kau mendengarnya?"

" Pagi- pagi sekali. Setahuku biasanya Hatsune tidak datang sepagi itu. Begitu tiba di kelas, pinselnya berbunyi, lalu dia pergi lagi."

" Apa kau dengar Miku mengatakan sesuatu pada orang yang meneleponnya?"

" Tidak. Hatsune tidak bicara apa- apa. Sepertinya orang itu telah menutup teleponnya duluan.

" Begitu.. Lalu, apa kau lihat Miku pergi ke arah mana?"

" Sepertinya langsung belok kanan."

" Baiklah! Terima kasih!"

=.=

Mana? Aku sudah mencarinya ke semua ruangan. Aku tak bisa meneriakkan namanya. Habis, ini kan jam pelajaran. Terlebih aku harus menghindar setiap ada guru lewat. Dan yang paling buruk, sampai detik ini ponsel Miku masih tidak aktif.

Eh, itu apa?

Negi.

Gantungan ponsel Miku. Itu pasti milik Miku!

Kenapa jatuh di depan ruang... Laboratorium Fisika?

" ..ta apakan dia?"

" Bagaimana kalau kita sekap, lalu kita siksa dengan benada- benada tajam?"

" Bagus. Tapi bagaimana kalau kita 'nikmati' dia bersama?"

Samar- samar kudengar percakapan orang di lab. Fisika. Sekap? Menyiksa? Apa yang mereka bicarakan?

Aku terus mendengarkan dari balik pintu. Aku tak bisa mengintip karena tak ada celah sama sekali. Entahlah. Aku tak tahu itu suara siapa. Aku tak tahu siapa korbannya. Tapi masa' aku diam saja menyaksikan penindasan seperti ini. Miku, sepertinya kau harus menunggu sebentar lagi. Aku akan menyelesaikan masalah yang ini dulu.

Brak!

Dengan yakin aku mendobrak pintu yang terkunci.

Mataku melebar, mengetahui fakta yang ada di balik pintu tadi. 1 orang wanita pingsan yang diikat di kursi kayu. Dikelilingi 3 pria dan 1 wanita dengan benda berbahaya di tangannya. Untung aku datang di saat yang tepat. Aku takkan memaafkan diriku sendiri kalau mereka sampai menyiksa gadis itu. Karena gadis itu adalah...

Hatsune Miku. Orang yang kucari. Orang yang kucinta.

Dan 'mereka' yang membawa batu, kayu, cutter, dan pisau adalah kakak kelasku sendiri.

Kaito Shion –ketua club menyanyi, kelas IX-c. Kamui Gakupo –ketua club memanah, kelas VIII-b. Hatsu Mikuo –wakil ketua club kendo, kelas VIII-a. Meiko Sakine –atlit Dojo kebanggaan sekolah kami, kelas IX-d. Ditambah seseorang yang bersembunyi di balik meja –entah apa tujuannya –, sungguh memalukan. Kiyoteru Hiyama –seorang guru atau penjaga UKS yang beberapa kali menolongku.

" Apa yang kalian lakukan pada Miku..?" Tanyaku dengan nada dingin, sebisa mungkin bertahan agar tetap bersikap tenang.

" Kagamine Len, kelas VII-a, lelaki pengecut yang tidak bisa apa-apa." Kata Gakupo.

" Sekaligus pacarnya Miku. Ya kan?" sambung Kiyoteru sensei. Sialan...

" Apa maumu datang ke sini, adik manis..?" Sakine mendekatiku, membelai rambutku dengan penuh penghinaan.

" Lepaskan aku, senior yang terhormat." Balasku.

" Nyalimu boleh juga." Sambung Kaito. Dia mendekatiku bersama tongkat baseball di tangan kanannya.

" Baiklah. Kalian boleh menyiksaku. Asal kalian melepas Miku." Tantangku.

" Mau jadi pahlawan? Ini bukan saat yang tepat, murid teladanku." Tukas Kiyoteru sensei. Apa? Barusan aku memanggilnya 'sensei' ya? Mulai sekarang, aku takkan menggunakan gelar itu lagi padanya. Lelaki rendah seperti itu tak pantas disebut 'sensei'.

" Sebagai adik kelas, kamu nggak ada manisnya sama- sekali!" Sambung Mikuo.

Fine, sekarang aku terkepung dari segala arah. Tapi jangan panggil aku Len kalau aku tak punya cara. Aku biarkan mereka mendekatiku. Aku terus memperhatikan Miku yang disekap. Tunggu.. Tangannya bergerak! Perlahan matanya terbuka. Miku melihatku.

" Le-"

Segera kukedipkan mata agar Miku tak menyebut namaku. Di situasi begini, lebih baik dia tak bicara apa pun. Untunglah Miku mengerti isyaratku.

" Ka, kalian.." Kembali terarah pada senior- senior rendahan di depanku, " Mau apa..?"

" Tentu saja. Menghajarmu!"

Braak!

" JAANGAAAAAAAAAN!"

**PURE LOVE ((Chapter 6))  
>-Tzuzuku-<strong>

* * *

><p>Gomenasai Readers,<p>

Updet-nya lama. Habis udah mutar- muter nyari inspirasi, tetep nggak dapet. Setelah nonton film 'pip' buatan 'pip' di 'pip', sepertinya saya dapat petunjuk dari tuhan mengenai kelanjutan fict ini. Di chapter 7atau 8 nanti, Len akan menentukan pilihannya. Gimana pun juga, Len tetep harus milih salah satu. Kira- kira Rin atau Miku, ya? Klimaks-nya ada di chapter 7 atau 8 yang sedang dalam proses pembuatan. Gomen lagi, di chapter ini Kaito, Gakupo, Mikuo, Meiko dan Kiyoteru jadi jahat. Kiyoteru! Gue bunuh lo! Musuh dalam selimut! Lo nggak pantes dibilang guru! Lo tu Cuma- #Ok, lupakan. Jangan berpikir ini Len X Miku, ya. Dan Jangan dulu berpikir ini Len X Rin. Tunggu aja kejutan di chapter selanjutnya. oce?

Makasih yang sudah bersedia baca. Dan yang nge-riview juga. Maunya sih, setelah chapter terakhir, saya bikin 1 chapter spesial tentang kehidupan mereka di luar fict yang ini. Biar kayak anime- anime macem InuYasa, Naruto, Shugo Chara, dan laen- laen gitu...

-Dark 130898-


	7. Chapter 7

**-Disclaimer-  
>VOCALOID © Yamaha Corp<strong>

**-Fiction-  
>PURE LOVE © dark 130898<strong>

**Genre: Romance**

**Rate: T**

**Pairing: Masih labil. RinLen, LenMiku, dll. Rin bukan figuraan!**

**Summary: Aku sangat mencintai dia. Rambut panjangnya yang dikuncir dua itu memang indah. Tapi aku tak bisa mengatakanya. Dan bagaimana dengan Rin?Cinta tercipta dengan sendirinya, dan tidak bisa dihilangkan dengan sengaja. Chapter 7 (maaf updet lama)**

**Chapter 7**

**Check it out!**

" Ka, kalian.." Kembali terarah pada senior- senior rendahan di depanku, " Mau apa..?"

" Tentu saja. Menghajarmu!"

Mereka menyerbu ke arahku. Kaito yang posisinya paling dekat denganku; membawa kursi kayu yang siap dihantamkan ke tubuhku. Refleks, aku meringkup sembari memejamkan mata. Tak lupa kupegang erat kepalaku, melindunginya dari kehancuran. Ah,maksudnya kesakitan.

" JAANGAAAAAAAN!"

Braak!

Sontak kubuka mata, mendengar suara benturan yang sangat keras. Aku selamat. Sepertinya aku masih diizinkan untuk hidup normal. Syukurlah bukan kepalaku yang terbentur. He? Bukan kepalaku? Lalu siapa?

.

.

" MIKUUU!"

Panik, segera kuhampiri Miku yang terbaring lemas dengan banyak darah keluar dari kepalanya. Banyak. Banyak sekali.

Apa ini? Kenapa aku biarkan saja Miku terluka? Padahal aku berjanji untuk melindunginya. Payah. Aku memang payah. Ini semua salahku! Aku benci Kagamine Len! BENCI! Entah karena apa, air mata membasahi pipiku. Aku tak kuasa melihat keadaan Miku seperti ini. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu. Tapi kenapa hatiku berat untuk meninggalkan Miku..? Aku harus cepat menolongnya, atau kondisinya makin parah karena kehilangan banyak ..

Maafkan aku.

" Hei.." Tangisanku berganti jadi eksprei kaget, melihat Miku membuka matanya walau sayup- sayup. " Kenapa...kau...me, menangis...?" Tanyanya dengan lemas.

" Miku, sebaiknya jangan bicara apa pun dulu. Atau kau-"

" Sssstt.." Miku menempelkan telunjuknya tepat di bibirku– menghentikan kalimatku. Dan kembali tersenyum. Aku takut kehilangan senyum itu karena kesalahanku sendiri. " Terima... kasih..." Tangan kanannya mengusap air mataku. Kugenggam tangannya dengan erat, aku tak mau kehilangan tangan lembut ini. Aku takkan memaafkan diriku sendiri atas semua kejadiaan hari ini. Miku, maafkan aku. Maaf. Aku benar- benar minta maaf. Seharusnya aku melindungimu. Kutatap mata hijau tosca-nya dalam- dalam. Mata sayunya tetap memancarkan cahaya gemilang, yang membuatku terpesona sejak pertama melihatnya.

Perlahan tangannya melemas, matanya tertutup.

Deg!

" Miku? Miku, sadarlah! Miku! Mikuuuu!" Tasngisanku kembali tumpah, walau aku sadar ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk menangis. Tapi salahkah aku menumpahkan segala perasaan campur aduk ini dalam tetes air mata? Aku tak peduli harga diriku sebagai lelaki. Memang demi cinta, semua orang au mengorbankan apa pun. Terutama aku.

" Wah, kalau ingin main drama, ini bukan tempat yang tepat, adik-adik kelasku.." Kata Meiko membuat suaranya semanis mungkin.

Dia benar. Ini bukan saatnya untuk menangis. Kalau aku ingin menolong Miku, salah satu caranya adalah menghabisi mereka dulu.

" Cukup! Aku sudah muak dengan semua ini. Lagi pula kenapa kalian menyerang Miku? Memangnya apa salah Miku sampai dihajar begini.."

" Tidak. Dia tidak salah." Kata Gakupo.

" Alasannya mudah kok." Sambung Mikuo.

" Karena kami semua mencintai Miku." Jawab Meiko membuatku makin tercengang. Mencintai? Mereka semua mencintai Miku? Termasuk Meiko dan Kiyoteru juga? Ah, apa pun bisa terjadi di dunia ini. Dunia sudah terbalik! Benar- benar terbalik!

" Kalau kalian mencintai Miku, harusnya kalian melindunginya! Bukan menyiksanya seperti ini! Kalian semua bodoh.."

" Kami tak pernah berniat untuk melindunginya. Justru kami ingin melenyapkan gadis ini!" Kata Kiyoteru.

" Agar dia tak bisa dekat- dekat lagi denganmu!"

" Hah?" Alasan yang konyol. Benar- benar konyol. Mereka adalah makhluk terbodoh dari yang terbodoh. Aku tak mengerti jalan pikir mereka sama sekali. Keparat! "Kenapa tidak menghajarku saja? Harusnya akulah satu-satunya orang yang pantas kalian hajar! Kalau kau tak ingin aku dekat- dekat dengan Miku, harusnya kau menghabisiku! Bukan menghabisi Miku! Bodoh!"

" Itu semua terserah kami. Salah seniri kau pakai ikut campur urusan ini.."

" Kalian gila." Ucapku.

" Kalau memang gila, memang kenapa?" tantang Kiyoteru.

" Sudahlah. Aku hanya minta Miku kembali. Itu saja."

" Len, kalau kau tak ingin terluka, lebih baik pergi dari sini dan jangan ikut campur lagi." Jelas Meiko.

" Kau tidak sadar? Kau hanya beban bagi Miku. Kau lihat? Miku jadi seperti itu karena melindungimu. Justru kau yang memperburuk keadaan! Setidaknya sadar diri, dong!"

...

Benar juga. Mungkin aku hanya beban baginya. Mungkin aku yang telah membuatnya pingsan. Dia telah melindungiku sampai begitu. Sedangkan aku? Aku belum melakukan apa- apa untuknya. Tapi aku tak ingin menyusahkannya. Kalau aku pergi sekarang...

Apa mungkin beban Miku bisa berkurang?

" Kalau aku mundur sekarang..." Tanyaku menggantung, " Apa yang akan kalian lakukan pada Miku?" Mereka diam, lalu tersenyum licik padaku. Aku hanya membalas dengan tatapan datar.

" Itu terserah kami. Mungkin kami bisa melepaskannya." Jawab Gakupo.

" Kau janji?" tanyaku.

" Entahlah. Kami tidak bilang beegitu." Sambung Mikuo.

Aku menatap mereka geram, bersiap untuk menyerangnya dengan ilmu kendo yang pernah kupelajari beberapa tahun lalu.

Grep!

Tiba- tiba Gakupo, Kaito,dan Mikuo menahan lenganku dari belakang. Mereka menyeretku keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Karena perbedaan tinggi badan yang cukup jauh, kakiku tidak lagi menginjak lantai. " Lepaskan! Hei, lepaskan aku, berengsek!"Sebisa mungkin aku melepaskan diri dari mereka. Hasilnya nihil.

" Diam! Sudahlah! Kau Cuma perlu mengikuti aturan kami!" Kata Gakupo dengan kasar.

" Ya! Dengan begitu, kau takkan terseret lagi dalam masalah ini!" sambung Kaito.

Blam!

Mereka menutup pintunya setelah berhasil mengeluarkanku dari ruangan itu. Dan aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Miku di dalam sana.

" Hei, buka! Buka pintunya!"

" Percuma saja, anak kecil!" Sahut Kiyoteru dari dalam.

"Shit.."

Samar- samar terdengar suara langkah kaki menggema. Celaka. Kalau itu guru, pasti aku diseret masuk ke kelas. Dan tak bisa menjaga kekasihku dengan baik.

"Len..?"

Mataku melebar kaget, mengetahui sosok itu adalah Rin –kekasihku yang satunya lagi.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Dia menghampiriku, "Tadi kau keluar kelas buru- buru sekali. Ada apa sebenarnya?" Rin menatap mataku dalam-dalam, seolah berusaha memberitahuku akan rasa khawatirnya padaku.

"Rin, sebaiknya kau kembali ke kelas." Aku lari dari pandangannya, "Terlalu berbahaya jika kau berada disini." Aku menggenggam tangannya, berharap dia mau mendengarkanku. "Pergilah, Rin. Aku baik- baik saja."

"..tidak."

"Tapi kau harus kembali ke kelas."

"Jelaskan semua yang terjadi. Aku harus tahu apa yang terjadi pada kembaranku sekaligus kekasihku." Rin menyingkirkan helai rambut yang hampir mengenai mataku, lalu membelai pipiku dengan lembut. "Kalau kau benar menyayangiku, maka izinkan aku untuk memberikan perhatianku sepenuhnya padamu."

"Miku disekap. Sekarang dia pingsan karena tadi melindungiku. Aku tak ingin kasus ini menyebar. Jadi jangan beri tahu siapa pun tentang ini."

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi? Lalu, siapa yang menyekap Miku?"

"Kaito Shion, Kamui Gakupo, Hatsu Mikuo, Sakine Meiko, dan... Hiyama Kiyoteru. Mereka bersenjata, dan tidak ragu untuk menyingkirkan siapapun yang mengganggunya. "

"Ha? Guru itu juga!" Rin terdiam, mungkin memikirkan rencana untuk keluar dari masalah ini. "Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan, Len. Kita harus lapor ke guru lain atau polisi."

"Kalau kita melaporkan pada polisi, bukankah itu merusak nama baik sekolah kita? Tenanglah. Aku akan berusaha mengatasi masalah ini sendiri."

"Sendiri? Jangan bercanda! Aku ada di sampingmu. Aku selalu ada bersamamu. Mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu menyelesaikan ini sendiri?"

"Rin," Aku menggenggam tangannya lagi, berusaha meyakinkan hatinya. "Kalau kau benar menyayangiku, maka percayalah padaku. Aku akan menyelesaikan semua ini sendiri. Tanpa melibatkan siapa pun."

"Aku percaya padamu. Tapi..."

"Aku sangat terbantu kalau kau bilang ke guru- guru bahwa aku sakit dan pulang duluan."

"...baiklah." Rin menundukkan kepalanya, lalu memelukku dengan erat –seolah tak mau berpisah denganku. "Tapi kau tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan kepercayaanku. Aku marah kalau kau sampai terluka."

"Tenanglah. Aku akan baik- baik saja. Kau hanya perlu menunggu. Hubungi aku saat jam istirahat ya, _Hime-sama!_" Aku mengedipkan sebelah mataku, berusaha menghilangkan rasa gelisah dalam hati gadis itu dan mengembalikan senyumannya lagi. "Jangan khawatir."

=.=?

"Kita buat kesepakatan, Kagamine Len!"

"..apa?"

"Pilih salah satu dari mereka."

"Mereka siapa maksudmu?" tanyaku.

"Itu sudah jelas 'kan? Miku atau Rin."

"Siapa yang kau pilih?"

"Kau tidak bisa menguasai dua gadis sekaligus."

"Kau harus merelakan salah satu dari mereka."

Ini pilihan yang berat bagiku. Ulangi, teramat sangat berat. Aku tak bisa memilih salah satu dan mengacuhkan yang satunya begitu saja. Mereka berdua sangat penting bagiku. Aku harus melindungi keduanya. Aku mencintai mereka juga. Aku tahu. Mencintai dua gadis sekaligus bukanlah sikap lelaki sejati. Aku mencintai Miku sejak lama. Bagiku, bisa menjadi kekasihnya merupakan keajaiban yang istimewa. Sejak lahir aku selalu bersama dengan Rin. Bahkan kami bertahun- tahun hidup berdua. Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini.

"Kalau aku pilih salah satu, yang satunya lagi bagaimana?"

"Mudah saja. Misalnya kau pilih Miku, lalu Rin menjadi milik kami. Dan Rin akan bernasib sama seperti Miku saat ini."

"Apa! Mana bisa begitu! Kalian tak punya hak apa pun atas mereka!"

"Kau sendiri tak punya kewajiban untuk melindungi mereka 'kan?"

"Tentu saja aku punya! Aku kekasihnya, dan aku harus melindunginya setiap saat!" Aku harus melindungi keduanya. Benar 'kan? Aku tak bisa memilih salah satu.

"Jangan bersikap sok pahlawan, bocah!"

"Cepat tentukan pilihanmu!"

"A-Aku..." Mendadak tubuhku bergetar hebat, berharap semoga pilihanku adalah yang terbaik. "Aku pilih..."

=.=?

Begitu bel istirhat berbunyi, aku langsung sembunyi di lapangan belakang sekolah agar tak satupun orang yang melihatku di tempat ini. Ponselku bergetar tanda pesan masuk.

_From:Rin K.  
>Title: (no title)<em>

_Bagaimana, Len? Apa kau sudah bisa menyelesaikan semuanya?  
>Kalau butuh bantuan, aku akan selalu membantumu~<em>

Entah kenapa, rasanya air mataku mulai menetes karena membaca pesan darinya. Aku telah mengecewakannya. Aku telah gagal. Aku gagal sebagai kekasihnya.

_Rin K.  
>Calling...<em>

"Moshi- moshi.."

"Len? Ada apa dengan suaramu? Kau tidak sedang menangis,'kan?"

"Rin, temui aku di lapangan belakang sekolah. Kita tak punya banyak waktu."

Aku segera menutup teleponnya, mengusap air mataku yang terus menetes karena mendengar suara gadis itu. Sungguh, aku tak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri. Aku telah menghianati kepercayaannya padaku. Aku tak tahu bagaimana cara minta maaf padanya. Aku pasrah atas apa yang akan Rin lakukan padaku nanti.

"Len.."

Gadis itu terlihat di ujung sana, menatapku dengan cemas. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku.. a-aku..." Aku berlari ke arahnya, memeluknya sekuat tenaga. Mungkin itu membuatnya susah bernafas, tapi aku tak tahu bagaimana cara minta maaf padanya.

"Le, Len...?"

Aku tak bisa lagi menahan tangis yang akhirnya pecah dipelukan gadis itu. Rasa bersalah bercampur dengan kekecewaan atas diri sendiri ini membuatku tak menentu.

"Maafkan aku, Rin. Aku benar- benar minta maaf. Aku gagal. Aku telah gagal sebagai kekasihmu.."

**Chapter 7  
>-Tsuzuku-<strong>

**Akhirnya chapter 7 selesai juga.**

**Udah nunggak sekitar 3 bulan, nih. Lama banget, ya, ternyata? #barusadar*duaagh**

**Gomen, readers. **

**Habis sejak 3 bulan yang lalu saya nggak ada inspirasi buat lanjutin fict ini. Akhirnya di bulan puasa ini dapet juga inspirasinya. Kemaren saya malah sibuk di fandom Hetalia dan nyoba- nyoba bikin fict Conan. Vocaloidnya jadi terlupakan..#digebukin**

**Ini Cuma perasaan saya aja ato emang fandom Vocaloid lagi sepi?**

**Makasih buat readers yang udah sudi baca fict laknat ini sampai chapter 7. Yang udah bersedia me-riview juga makasi banyak, ya~. Silahkan kirim PM kalau readers mau. Mudah- mudahan di chapter ini typo-nya nggak ada. Sekali lagi, gomen karna updetnya lama banget .**

**-dark 130898**


End file.
